Flashpoint: Second Chances
by RangerLove
Summary: Jessica comes to the SRU to shadow Jules to become a scene photographer.  Jules learns that she's the child she gave up seventeen years ago.  Together they learn about second chances and will receive the shock of their lives.  Starts from Eagle Two/AU
1. Eagle Two

Team One just finished discussing on what the assignment at the Royal York was going to be. Everyone went off to their locker rooms to get ready, but before Jules went to her room Greg came up to her along with a young girl next to him.

"Jules I'm glad I caught up to you, this is Jessica Callaghan." Greg said

Jules reached out and shook Jessica's hand

"Nice to meet you" Jules replied

"Same here" Jessica agreed

"You have the same last name as me."

"I know crazy right. I hope it won't be too weird will it?" Jessica asked

"No of course" Jules answered

Greg then jumped back in on the conversation.

"Anyway Jessica called up the SRU and asked if she shadow you for some time because she's thinking of applying here as a scene photographer after she graduates high school. If that's okay with you?" Greg said

"Sounds okay with me." Jules answered

Jules then paused and looked at Jessica. She knew she knew her from somewhere but can't remember where. She just felt some kind of connection with her.

"Jules are you okay?" Greg asked

"Yeah I'm great. Let's get you dressed and start this day off." Jules said

"Cool let's get to it." Jessica said

Then Jules and Jessica went off to the locker room to get ready to go to the Royal York.

~Flashpoint~

Upon arriving at the Royal York Jules, Sam, and Jessica went up on the elevator to the command post.

"Hey Jules who's your shadow?" Sam asked

"Oh right um, this is Jessica she will be shadowing me for some days" Jules replied

"Nice to meet you" Sam said and reached out to shake Jessica's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Jessica said and shook back

"So Sam what's been going on? Jules jumped in

"Well not much, but I'm getting around to selling my car."

Jules and Jessica looked at Sam in shock

"You sold your car?" both of them said

Then Jules and Jessica looked at each other and just laughed at that

"Anyway it costs like half a pay check to fill up. Which is the same price as a second hand bike" Sam continued to say

"Oh watch out Sam's packing three speeds" Jules joked

Jessica laughed a bit while the three of them walked down the hall

"Why not at work it's all zero to sixty, madness and bad guys, and "go go go" hair on fire"

"Okay I get it so going to work-"

"I take my time, take it slow, try to remember that people are generally nice"

Now Jessica was in on the conversation

"So what about the ladies? You pick them up night on the town. Your going to do that all on a bike?" Jessica asked

Sam just laughed. He loved the humor coming from this girl.

"You know what; I like you and your sense of humor." Sam said

"Thank you. I try my best." Jessica said

Jules smiled at the both of them and then the three of them went inside the command post.

~Flashpoint~

Later on Jules and Jessica went downstairs to go watch Mrs. Gagnon do an interview with a reporter. They made their way downstairs to the bar area and kept and eye on her. Then the reporter came and showed his ID.

"Okay Mrs. Gagnon is waiting at that table" Jules pointed out

"Thank you" he said as he walked away

"So do we just watch and make sure nothing happens to her?" Jessica asked

"Yeah it's pretty much like that." Jules replied

Jules then thought about something that made her nervous. She needed to ask this girl something but it was too hard to say. But she felt this connection to this girl but she didn't know why. Good or bad she needed to know.

"Hey Jessica, can I ask you something?" Jules asked

"Sure" Jessica replied

'What made you want to come here to work at the SRU as a photographer?"

"Well I've always had a thing for taking pictures. I'm the leader in the photography club at my school. So I thought my skills could help out the police force."

"What does your family think about this?"

"I don't have a family. I live in foster care. My mom gave me up when she was eighteen years old. I don't blame her for doing that. She must have been scared and didn't know what to do. Hopefully one day I'll find her and tell her what she meant to me."

"Maybe she already knows."

Jessica turned her head towards Jules. Then Jules turned off her radio for a moment.

"What are you doing? I don't think you should have that off." Jessica pointed out

"I just need to know one thing before I turn it back on. You're my daughter aren't you?" Jules asked in a soft voice

Jules and Jessica looked at each other for a moment and felt that connection.

"Jules-"Jessica started out but she was interrupted by a loud bang

Jules turned her radio back on and went to the kitchen

"Jessica stay there I'll be right back" Jules ordered

Jessica nodded

"Stay here I'll be right back" Jules said again to Mrs. Gagnon

Then Jules went into the kitchen to check out what happened. A moment after she went into the kitchen Jessica saw the reporter take Mrs. Gagnon out of the area.

"Hey come back!" Jessica said while running after them

After Jessica left to run after them Jules came back out of the kitchen. She notices that Mrs. Gagnon was missing.

"Oh my God, the woman and the journalist sitting at this table, did anybody see them leave?" Jules asked in shock

All the staff members said that no to that question.

"Jessica did you-"Jules her head around to find that Jessica was missing too

"Oh dear Lord! Jessica! Jessica where are you?" Jules shouted out

Then her mike went off as Greg was on channel two

"Jules talk to me, what's going on?" Greg asked

"I turned my head for three seconds trying to figure out what happened and now they've taken her. The journalist is also missing so he's a possible subject. Also Jessica is missing so she might have gone after them. Guys Eagle Two and Jessica are MIA I have no contact to either of them!" Jules responded in panic

Jules was now in a breakdown mode and started to search for Mrs. Gagnon and the girl who maybe her daughter.

~Flashpoint~

Jules was now looking in the basement for Mrs. Gagnon and Jessica. She wasn't having much luck on finding them down there. Then when she decided to turn back a noise rang out.

"Help! Someone help me please!"

Jules turned back and heard it coming from the locked closet.

"Hang on I'm going to get you out" Jules responded

She grabbed the fire extinguisher and took the knob off the door. After she kicked the door in she found Jessica tied down to a chair.

"Jessica its okay calm down I got you" Jules said while uniting her

Jessica was just crying like crazy. She had never been that scared before.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop the journalist from taking Mrs. Gagnon but he grabbed me and locked me in the closet tied up. I was so scared that he was going to kill me" Jessica said while crying

After uniting her Jules just hugged Jessica for a while trying to calm her down.

"It's okay you were brave enough to try and stop them from taking her. That makes a real member of this team. Now I'm taking you back to command post" Jules said

"No I want to help look for Mrs. Gagnon. It's my fault that they took her and I couldn't save her." Jessica argued

"No Jess it's not your fault. You did your best but right you need to go to the post where you'll be safe so they don't back for you."

Jessica knew there was no sense in trying to argue on about this.

"Okay"

Jules and Jessica then headed on back to the command post where Jessica will be safe.

~Flashpoint~

Jules and Jessica then walked into the command post where Sam and Greg had relief on their faces. At least they found one person alive but they still needed to find Eagle Two. Jules walked Jessica to the couch and laid her down on it.

"Okay Jess just lay down right here and I'll check in on you later." Jules said

Jessica nodded and lay right down and fell asleep. Jules walked over to Sam and Greg after that.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't find her." Jules said

"You did and now she's safe here with us." Greg said

"Okay I'm heading back out to find Mrs. Gagnon. Can you watch her for me?" Jules said looking at Sam

"Sure I'll watch just get back out there and find Mrs. Gagnon." Sam said

"Thank You"

Jules then walked back out to look for Mrs. Gagnon. Sam then brought a chair next to Jessica and guards her with his life.

~Flashpoint~

Hours later much has happened in the Royal York. They found Mrs. Gagnon but she had a necklace bomb on her. To get it off Mr. Gagnon had to tell the truth about the death of three people that he was responsible for in front of a press conference. They caught the criminals responsible for this event and saved Mrs. Gagnon. Later Jessica met up with Jules in the press room when it was a emptied out.

"Long day today" Jessica said

"Long and tiring" Jules said

Jules and Jessica sat in two separate chairs to settle down. They both know they had to finish their conversation from before.

"How did you know?" Jessica asked

"Well at first I thought it was just a coincidence because we had the same last name but then when I saw the bracelet you have on I knew that you were mine. Before I gave you up I gave it to you for when you got older so you would have something of me to remember by." Jules answered while looking at both Jessica and her bracelet

Jessica took a minute to answer back because she was overwhelmed by everything that happened today.

"When I saw my birth certificate I thought I was getting fooled by because I would always see you on TV. I idolized you and depended on you to save the day. So I called the SRU to shadow. Not only so I could get the job but so I could meet you too." Jessica said

Both of them in near tears they just hugged each other like crazy. Finally a mother and daughter were reunited after seventeen years.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hold you in my arms. The last time I did was the day you were born. I cried then like I'm crying now after I gave you up. I wanted to keep you but I had no support from anyone. If I could go back and change decision I would." Jules said while crying

"I felt the same way too. I don't blame you okay. Be glad that we actually found each other." Jessica said

"I am and I'm going to get you out of foster care."

"You mean-"

"Yeah starting tomorrow you're my daughter."

Jessica just hugged Jules again in excitement. Finally she was going to be with her mother after all these years.

"Okay for now no one on the team can know about this." Jules requested

"Because it'll bring too much danger to the team. Okay I have to head back to foster care to tell my case manger about you adopting me back" Jessica said

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Thanks bye"

Jessica went out the back door and went to her car. Jules was still in the room overwhelmed about everything. Losing Eagle Two and finding her daughter after seventeen years was too much. Now she was getting her back. Then Jules walked out of them room and out of the hotel.

~Flashpoint~

Jules walked out of the hotel to head home. Then Sam walked out and followed her.

"Hey Jules" Sam called out

Jules turned her head to see Sam but still walked away. So Sam followed her some more.

"Hey it wasn't your fault" Sam said

"Yeah I know" Jules replied

"So why are you leaving? I got the truck I'll take you back."

"Can you just take it back to HQ? I'm really close to my house I just want to walk"

"Fine I'll drive you home"

"Sam"

"What-"

"Okay stop I don't need you to be nice to me right now. I don't need you to rescue me or be the big hero. I need a minute alone."

"You think I feel sorry for you? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Let's go."

Sam grabbed Jules hand but she pulled back.

"Jules I'm driving you home. I promise you don't need to talk."

"No I just-"

Then Sam pulled Jules close to him. They stared at each other for a moment and then Sam just leaned in and kissed her. Jules then started to kiss him back. From a distance Jessica was watching the whole thing from her car. She smiled as Jules was with the person she loved. Now Jules was getting her daughter back and having Sam as her new boyfriend. Things were only going to get better from here. Then she drove away back to her foster home.


	2. Backwards Day

It was a beautiful morning in the city of Toronto. The neighborhood was as quite as ever. At a small joint house Jules emerged out of it to view her surroundings.

"Okay all clear" Jules said to someone behind her

Then Sam comes from behind her and out of the house

"Not that I don't appreciate a little excitement, but come on I think we're safe." Sam said

Jules closed and locked the door to her house. Then they walked all the way to her car.

"You mind if I don't gamble my career on what you think?"

"Unless one of your neighbors rushes to the SRU it's not much of a gamble. Now headquarters is another story. I trust you have an entry plan?"

Sam pulled Jules in next to him and kissed her quick. Then they heard someone yelling from Jules' house.

"It's early in the morning and you're able to kiss without being tired?"

They turned around to find Jessica at the door. She locked the door and went down the stairs to meet up with them.

"That's fine but future purposes check your surroundings before doing so." Jessica joked

Jules and Sam started at each with the 'what are we going to do' faces. Then Jules approached Jessica.

"Jess you're up early. Why?" Jules asked

"Well I have an early meeting at my photography club at school before the day starts. They want to know what it was like on my first day at the SRU. Also I have to leave after that because my science class and I are going to the science museum to learn about outer space. So how long have you guys been together?"

"How did you know?" Sam asked

"I saw you guys at the front of the Royal York. I was pulling out of the parking lot when I saw you guys kiss."

Jules was trying to think of what to say next to her. She didn't want to lie to her own daughter. So she could only say what she thought of.

"Listen we'll talk about this later but for now you can't tell anyone about this okay?" Jules asked

"Why"

"Later, okay?"

"Okay I have to get to the bus stop. I'll see you guys after school but we're not done talking about this. Bye."

"Bye" both Sam and Jules said

Then Jessica went off to the bus stop. Sam and Jules sighed in relief. They didn't want anyone to know about this but now Jessica knows. They had to deal with it later though.

"Anyway I'm going to drop you off a few blocks away, park my vehicle at HQ, entrance through the front, your going to wait a few minutes, stealth through the rear." Jules said

Then they walked towards Jules' car and got in

"I was kidding." Sam said

"Yeah I'm not" Jules replied

Then they drove off to the SRU for another day at work.

~Flashpoint~

Later Jules and Sam went on patrol around the neighborhood but not much is happening so far.

"So you want to cook tonight? Try your new bar-b-que? Sam asked

Jules looked at Sam funny and pointed at her head set because someone could have heard their conversation.

"Relax we're off."

"How did it go with the guys this morning?" Jules asked

"Fine don't worry. Anyway who cares what we do?"

"The Serge, the Chief, the Commander, the Rules-"

"Fine but the thing is-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nobodies business we're professionals"

"That's right. You are utterly professional. Me I'm just here for the sexy sniper chicks."

Sam and Jules smiled at each other after that conversation. Now Sam wanted to change the subject.

"So what's the deal with Jessica staying at your place?"

Jules paused for a minute to think about what to say. She hated lying about this to Sam.

"Well her foster home is under renovations and she asked her foster mom if she could stay with me for some time. Helen said it was okay but I have to keep calling in as often as that's part of the condition for me taking her." Jules lied

"How did Jessica's foster home get damaged?" Sam asked

Jules needed to come up with an answer fast.

"Well-"

Then the radio went off to hear Kira's voice call out.

'Team One Hot Call!" she said

That saved Jules by a mill of a second. She prayed and hoped that Sam wouldn't bring up that question again. For now it's back to action.

~Flashpoint~

Jules and Sam got to the scene first. It was looking like a hostage situation at a married couple's house. They were thinking about throwing a throw phone into the house when they made no contact inside. Before taking the throw phone out of the trunk of the car they heard a voice in the crowd.

"Sam, Jules, guys!"

They turned around to find Jessica in the crowd. Jules walked over to the crowd to talk to her.

"Jess what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Jules asked

"I am but we were on our way to the science museum when the cop cars block the way to get there. Now we're stuck here till this is over." Jessica replied

"We?"

"Yeah we." Jessica pointed towards her classmates trying to see the crime taking place

"Okay stay here till this is over. I'll come and get you later." Jules ordered

"No way I'm here now and I got my camera gear with me. I can help and getting some shots for this case." Jessica argued

"No you got kidnapped last time. I'm not letting you get hurt here."

"We were in a hotel when that happened so that's not going to happen. Also you have the vest in the car. I'll wear that and be as far from the scene as I can. I want to help."

Jules looked at her determined face. She was not going to give up on this so easy. So Jules called over her teacher. The teacher came forward to talk to Jules.

"Hi you know me. I'm Jules Callaghan, Jessica's legal guardian."

"Yes I've met you before at her last school meeting." the teacher said

"I need to take Jessica to help us out on this case. This will only take like an hour and I'll let you take her back with the others."

"Sure go right ahead."

"Thank you"

Jules then let Jessica over the yellow tape and in to the crime scene. Jessica turned around to see her friends shouting out 'good luck' to her. It only made her nervous but she needed to do this. They were at the car with Sam who gave her the bullet proof vest to put on. Jessica got her camera gear ready. Then Sam and Jules took the throw phone and headed towards the house. They knelled down in front of the house and got everything ready.

"Please step away from your window. We're throwing a phone into the house. The window is going to break." Sam warned on the inside

Jessica got her camera ready to get this on film. Sam broke the window and threw the phone into the house. Most of the shots Jessica took were going to help out in the debrief room later. Although nothing could compare to what happened next. The subject threw the phone out of the house. This was not good at all.

~Flashpoint~

Things only got worse when they learned the hostage was pregnant. The team was already in the house. Jessica was taking pictures from below while Jules was on the roof with Spike.

"I got eyes" Jules said

From inside the house Greg, Wordy, and Lewis were ready to go in and stop the situation.

"Tell me" Greg asked

"Knife is pointed down"

"What's the subject's state?"

"She's crying, distracted, boss threat is low. I can do this. I can see access. Alpha One and Two requesting permission to enter sir."

From down below outside Sam was still negotiating with the subject.

"We go through the sky light we'll spoke her. She might use the knife. Serge she does not want to use that knife." Sam said

"Boss I can this. You're not seeing this. Sam's not seeing this. I can see this. We can be there within three seconds. We'll disarm her. The knife is down repeat the knife is down." Jules said

"The truth is the only thing she's been asking for. Her one demand and she's not getting it."

It took a moment for Greg to decide what to do. This was not going to be an easy decision.

"Okay. The knife is still in her hand. Braddick continue with negotiation."

Not a lot of people on the team were happy about that decision especially Jules. Jessica was watching the look on her face and she didn't like it. This was not going to be pleasant when this was over.

~Flashpoint~

After the incident was over the subject was sent to the hospital after a knife went into her chest. Jules returned Jessica to her teacher where Jessica was greeted by her friends giving her an applause for her actions and started to ask her questions. They headed back to the bus and on their way to the museum. Although she had to come by SRU after school to debrief.

"This didn't have to happen. This did not have to happen." Jules said

"There are always variables that we can't anticipate." Greg said

"Serge we could have saved them both."

"There's no way we could have known." Sam said

Jules then turn her way to Jessica sitting right next to her.

"Jess did you get the pictures developed?"

Everyone looked at her and Jessica returned a look at Jules. She didn't want to be part of this fight. So grabbed the envelope out of her bag.

"These are them." Jessica said

She gave them to Jules and she went threw them and pulled out a photo of Jules and Spike on the roof while Sam was down below.

"11:06am Callaghan- Boss threat is low. I can do this. I can see access.

Braddick- She wants the truth. She's responding. Give me a shot." Jules said

"It was a risk either way." Sam said

Jules pulls out another photo revealing Jules and Spike on explosive entry.

"11:09am- Alpha One and Two explosive entry through black charile three."

Jessica was now getting scared. She's never seen Jules this mad or scary before. Especially in front of her team and Sam.

"I had connection. She did not need to be subdued by force."

Jules pulls out the last photo with Sarah Scott with a knife in her chest on her way to the hospital.

"11:17am- Subject in critical condition after a knife went into her chest and was sent to the hospital."

"Alright we were there." Jessica shouted out

Everyone looked at her. They were shocked that she could react to something like this. Jules could she the hurt in her eyes. She didn't mean to scare her daughter.

"Sorry"

Jules continued on with debriefing the team

"I had eyes in. There was time to get in. The knife was down." Jules said

"And then the hostage escalated." Sam said

"Which she wouldn't have if we had already gone in."

Greg now wanted to calm Jules and Sam down. This was getting too much.

"Look guys we can't second guess whether any earlier tactical response might have had a different outcome" Greg said

"Due respect sir but it came down to talk or tactics and you're the one who called talk." Wordy jumped

"That's right"

"Because maybe that's the call a negotiator would make."

Now Spike was on the fence about this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Spike jumped in

"I'm just saying alight? I wanna know what Ed would have done."

"It was the Serge's call."

"I wanna know too." Lewis said

Jessica looked at Jules for a moment and then she turned towards Ed.

"Yeah me too." she said

Ed looked at everyone. There was an answer that would help everyone out.

"Sometimes you do everything right. Things still go wrong. That's the job. Situation was great and the boss made a black and white call. We saved the hostage. Period." Ed said

Then the door opened and everyone turned around to find Kira in the room.

"Um sorry. The hospital called, Sarah Scott, doctors got her stabilized. She's going to be alright." Kira said

"That's great Kira. Thanks for letting us know." Greg said

"Okay"

Then Kira left the room.

"Okay then. That's good right?" Spike asked

No one answered because everyone was staring into space. At least Jessica made it past this debrief because the rest will not be that easy from here on.

~Flashpoint~

Jules and Jessica were in the girl's locker room. They were ready to leave when Sam entered the room.

"Hi Sam" Jessica said

"Hey so how did you like your second day on the action?" Sam asked

"I had an adventuress of a time. When I went back to my class they applauded me and asked me question about working for the SRU. It was crazy."

Then the both of them laughed and Jules smiled at them. She was happy that her daughter was creating a bond with Sam. At least Sam will be there for her when she needs it. Then she came into the conversation.

"Jess can you wait outside while I talk to Sam?" Jules asked

"Sure" Jessica said

She left the locker room leaving only Jules and Sam in it. They stared at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. Especially in front of Jessica." Jules said

"No it's okay. I get it. We all wanted them out safe." Sam said

Then Sam looked at Jules in a serious look.

"What?" Jules asked

"I don't know if we should do this. Sneaking around on the team. We put our lives in each others hands."

"You think we should take a break?"

"NO!" Jessica said while reentering the room

"You heard all that?" Jules asked

"Yes and I read the rules and figured out why you don't anyone to know. I won't say anything I promise but you guys deserve to be happy."

Jules and Sam looked at Jessica and took in what she had said to them.

"You know we can talk about this while I'm in my dry wall." Jules said

Sam and Jessica looked at Jules with smiles on their faces. Looks like Jessica saved them on this one.

"That's not fair. You know how much I love brim dry wall." Sam said

"Yeah almost as much as you love Jules' protein mango breakfast smoothies." Jessica said

Sam just jumped, grabbed her and spun her around. Both of them laughing like crazy. Jules just love the view of this. One day she'll tell Sam the truth and maybe they could be a family together.

"I'm just saying" Jessica said while Sam put her down

Then Jules and Jessica grabbed their things and the three of them left but not before Jules told them to wait and look at the surroundings.

"It's all clear." she said

Then the three of them went off back to Jules' house. 


	3. Between Heartbeats

It was a long day at the SRU for Jules. Since Jessica was at school she was not able to help her with the inventory today. Lucky for her Sam was there to help out with some of it.

"Okay is that enough?" Sam asked

"Yup" Jules replied

Sam looked down and saw that Jules hand's were covered in dry paint.

"You still have santerian blue on your hands. You might want to use it thinner." Sam said

"Yeah well maybe if you left Jess and me some too." Jules said

"I'll bring you some more tonight. Flowers, fun get together night, bottle of thinner, instant romance."

"Yeah let's make sure Jessica is asleep by that time of instant romance."

"Where is Jessica anyway?" Sam asked

"She has a field trip with her social studies class at City Hall. She'll come by after school and help out with some of the stuff here, shadow me in the field, and then the three of us go to my house for a fun night." Jules said and smiled as well as Sam

"Does she have a field trip everyday?"

"No but I think since it's near the end of the year they are starting to do more thing outdoors than inside."

"Okay"

"Oh by the way it's not santerian blue it's santerian sky."

They smiled at each other. At least today was starting out well but later on was going to be a whole different story.

~Flashpoint~

Now everyone was in the gym hanging out waiting for a call to happen or something. In one section Jules and Sam were together talking.

"You think he knows?" Sam asked

"Who?" Jules replied

"Serge, you think he knows?"

Jules smiled and smacked Sam's ear that had paint on it.

"Yes I think he knows. You have blue paint on your ear." Jules said

"Ah man. Well might as well tell him now and get it over with. I'll do it. I don't care." Sam said

"Yeah then what one of us gets transfer to another team? These guys are my family."

"Yeah not just yours. That doesn't mean I don't want to give you and Jessica up."

Jules looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Jules asked

Just before Sam was about to answer the alarm went off.

"Team One! Hot Call! At Nathan Square! Repeat Hot Call!"

Jules then went into a panic mode.

"That's city hall. Jessica is there with her social studies class" Jules said

"Man for someone is just letting someone shadow you, you seem to know a lot about her." Wordy said

"Yeah what's up with that?" Ed asked

Jules didn't know what to say. Thankfully Greg stepped in.

"Discussion later. Let's get out there and keep the peace." Greg said

After that they were off to city hall. Hopefully Jules will get to Jessica in time.

~Flashpoint~

They just got to city hall to find that there have been people getting shot by a sniper. Jules then saw the Jessica and her class inside the building and went inside. Jessica ran up and hugged Jules.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you might have gotten shot." Jules said

"Nope. We only just got here when the shot started to happen." Jessica said

Jules looked over and saw her class. She ran over to them.

"Okay everyone follow me and an officer will evacuate you to a safe place."

All the kids went to follow the officer then Jules stopped the teacher.

"Yes hi um I'm Jessica guardian. I need to take her with me and hide inside the SRU truck." Jules said

"Yes officer." the teacher said

The teacher ran with the other students and Jules and Jessica went on outside to the truck.

"Hey no way am I staying the truck." Jessica said

"Jessica yes you are. In a situation like this you are. You can help out Spike until this is over." Jules said

"Hey wait-"Jessica started to say

Jules however closed the door shut hard.

"Okay what have we've got?" Jules asked

The team something was up with Jules and Jessica. No way would she go it all out on just one kid. They didn't have time for it though so they would ask later. Now they had to find the sniper before more lives are taken.

~Flashpoint~

They found out who the sniper was an old familiar face to Ed. Ed killed his father long ago. Now they just found him.

"He's on the roof." Ed said

"That was lockdown." Spike said

"Well how did he get in then?" Jessica asked

"Figure out then now Jules and Wordy meet me at South East corner Bay and Queen." Ed ordered

Wordy/Lewis plus Sam/Jules copied that. Now it was time to catch him once and for all.

~Flashpoint~

Both Sam and Jules entered on the roof of Bay and Queen. It looked liked sniper had injured himself but they had to be sure.

"He's not moving." Jules said

"Low and slow." Ed said over the radio

"Copy"

"Did he shoot himself? Any signs of trauma?" Greg asked over the radio

"It's hard to tell." Sam said

"I think we got him." Jules said

Sam and Jules were ready to approach the subject. They charged in.

"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON! HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE WILL SHOOT!" Jules ordered

"SHOW ME YOUR HANDS! SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!" Sam ordered

Sam pulled the covers off and it was a decoy under there.

"It's a decoy." Sam said

They knew they fell into a trap. They started to check around to see where he is.

"Where is he?" Jules asked

"It's a decoy. Fall back! Fall back now! Take cover!" Ed ordered over the radio

It was too late they heard a gun go off and Jules was shot. Everyone heard the shot and took cover. Jessica heard the shot and she had a heart attack. She knew something was wrong. Sam ran towards Jules.

"Officer down! Officer down! We need a medic up now! Jules has been hit!" Sam said

"Officer down! We need EMS! Bay and Queen! SRU officer down!" Spike ordered

"Jules!" Jessica yelled

Jessica got up and towards the door of the truck but Spike grabbed and stopped her.

"No! I have to get up there!" Jessica yelled

"Spike what's going on?" Greg said over the radio

"Jessica is trying to pull a runner! I have her it's okay." Spike replied

"No it's not Jules' been shot!"

"Listen there's nothing you can do but put yourself in danger!" Spike said

"How are they going to get Sam and Jules down?" Jessica cried

"Jessica calm down and listen to me. Jules would not want you getting shot. We'll get her down safely." Greg said

Then they heard gun shot.

"We're under fire! Get up here now! Somebody get a hit on this guy!" Sam yelled

Jessica thought for minute and they were right. Her mom would not want her to die when they just reunited after all these years. She trusted the team with her life.

"Okay get them down safe but I'm going to the hospital with her. No questions!" Jessica said

"Okay they'll be fine." Greg said

Jessica sat back down and waited till they got everyone back down. Ten minutes later they brought Jules down in a stretcher. Jessica left the truck and enters the ambulance with her but not before looking at the team in a brief stare. The doors closed and then they were out to get the sniper.

~Flashpoint~

Team One arrived at the hospital. They killed the sniper before he could kill Ed. They went towards receptions desk.

"Hi SRU. Where is Julianna Callaghan room?" Greg asked

"Room 213."

"Thank you."

Everyone rushed towards room 213 and found Jules lying in the bed asleep and while Jessica was crying. She looked up for a second and saw the team. She got up and left the room to approach the team.

"What's the word?" Greg asked

"When arriving here she had to be rushed to the OR. She lost a lot of blood and the bullet was stuck in her rib cage. The surgery took 2 hours but they were able to save her. Though she will have to stay here for the next 5 days and will have to be put on bed rest for about a week." Jessica said

Team One was relived that their partner was going to make it. She almost died in the field. Jessica then started crying again. The whole team then came up and hugged Jessica one at a time. Jessica looked around and didn't see Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Jessica asked

"He's on the way. He had to do the paper work." Greg said

Then Greg went into Jules room and did nothing but stare at the horror that nearly happened today. Then Sam came in and saw everyone. Jessica got up and ran up to Sam and hugged him.

"I'm really sorry." Sam said

"I wish I could have done something." Jessica cried

"No. Jules would not have wanted you to get hurt. None of us would for that matter." Sam said

Sam just stared at Jessica for a minute and then went into Jules room. Jessica went towards the window and could hear every word he said.

"Hey Jules. Hey sweetheart. How are you doing? I got here as fast as I could, Jules. I'm so sorry. I should have protected you." Sam said and he started to cry

The doctor approaches the team to give them some advice on what to do for the next week of recovery for Jules.

"You'll need to call her family down. Is there any family that she has?" the doctor asked

"Yeah she has a father and three brothers. It'll be easy for us to call them." Greg replied

"She doesn't have a son or daughter she can call?"

Team One looked at the doctor in confused and shocked way. Then while talking to the doctor Jessica started to walk down the hallway so no one can see her.

"What do you mean son or daughter?"

"While in surgery we notice her pelvis was enlarged which told us that she did have a baby very recent. Maybe even years ago." The doctor said

Jessica was halfway through the hallway until she heard a load yell.

"Jessica. Stay right where you are!" Greg ordered

That didn't stop her though because then she started running down the hall. Sam heard the yelling and came outside. He approached the Greg.

"Boss what's going on?" Sam asked

"We just learned that Jessica is Jules' daughter. Then when we try to get Jessica she ran down the hall." Greg said

"Let me handle this. I know her best." Sam asked

Greg looked at Sam for a moment.

"Okay but be easy on her. Her mother was just shot."

"I know sir."

Sam then ran down the hallway to find Jessica.

~Flashpoint~

Sam looked everywhere. From the cafeteria to the gift shop and there was no Jessica around. He was really scared until he a cry coming from outside. He went out to find Jessica on a bench crying with bottle of Pepsi in her hand. Sam and approached Jessica.

"Pepsi calms me down sometimes but I know that's not why you're here. I knew this day was coming anyway." Jessica said

Sam then sat down next to her and held her hand.

"I'm not mad at you. The others are in a shocked but they are not mad at you either. I kind of figure it out on my own but I never told the others. I just wished you told us that." Sam said

"Then what? You judge my mom by saying she had me when she was a teenager or why she gave me up for adoption and not keeping me? Or better yet about how she can't make smart choices in her life?" Jessica yelled

"No I would never do that to your mother. I love her and you too much. She helped me with my problems. I just wished I could help out with you and her in return."

They both looked at each other.

"She had me when she was eighteen years old. From what I learned from my foster mom she got pregnant from a party she went to after her high school graduation. She has no memory of what happened and she doesn't know who my father was. I guess she couldn't provide me with a stable home so she gave me up for adoption. Then seventeen years later I gone through some of my adoption papers. Even though you can't look at them till you're eighteen I didn't want to wait. I looked on the paper and saw her as my mother. I pulled a few strings and made sure you guys would not know that she was my mother. I was going to tell you guys later but I didn't want you to judge my mom. Today I almost lost her and then you found out the truth all in the same day. Not how I planned it. I'm so sorry I lied to you." Jessica said

Sam then pulled Jessica in for a hug while Jessica cried

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. The team will be fine with the relationship you and Jules have and we'll figure everything out." Sam said

Then Team One came in and joined the both of them

"Did you hear all that?" Jessica asked

"Yeah we did and I want you know something. We would never judge your mother. She is a great member of this team and means so much to us that we would never judge even though she had you at a young age." Greg said

"You are a great member of this team too. You and your artistic and tech skills really make our team run. You are part of this family now." Ed said

Jessica looked around and she had to admit she had a nice family right her in front of her. She smiled at them and stopped crying.

"Thank you. All of you." Jessica said

"Yeah and besides Lew and I could use another member to hang out with on Friday nights. You can also help out with babycakes and we'll work together on your camera skills." Spike said

"You got that right Spike. Plus I want you to meet my family and our cop friends." Lew said

"You can over to my house to play with the girls to have a little girl night fun." Wordy said

"Clark would want a new friend to hang out with. Also I want you to meet Sophie. Plus we'll help you get a weapon to carry out in the field only." Ed said

"Lastly I'll teach you the ropes of SRU so you can be more prepared." Greg said

Jessica smiled and cried. She had a new family and could go to for anything. Now she was happy where she was.

"Jessica while your mom is in the hospital I want you to stay with me. It'll be best for everyone." Sam said

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked

"Yeah. We'll all be there for you including me." Sam said

Jessica hugged the whole team at once.

"Thank you. This is the really means a lot to me!" Jessica said

"Can't breathe!" the guys said

Jessica let go of everyone and apologized. Now she had a new family at her side. Although she knew she had to meet up with Jules' family when they got here. She could worry about that later though. Later Ed left to go on his family trip. Then everyone left to go home. Jessica knew she was going to deal with some problems in the near future but for now she'll deal with the present problems with Jules and SRU. She'll survive it with everyone at her side.


	4. Business as Usual

It has been a week since Jules was shot. Now everyone knows the truth about the Jessica and the relationship between Sam and Jules. Since Jules was shot Jessica was staying at Sam's apartment till Jules got out of the hospital. The team has been helping Jessica out more too with her having her own weapon while on the field. Jessica decided she was more needed both in out of the field. She got her own Axon camera so wouldn't have to carry camera in the field. She was really training her butt off to become not only a good photographer/videographer but also a good cop when needed. Now it was a just a nice day seeing Jules at the hospital with Sam and Jessica.

"Okay explain this to me flowers in the hospital? Wow thanks so much! They're so pretty! Now you get leave and I get to sit here and watch them die." Jules said while eating

Sam got up and threw out the dead flowers.

"It's a gesture. It's the thought." Sam said

"Short term thought."

"That's why we got the fake plant, mom. Thinking long term." Jessica said

Now that everyone knew that Jessica was Jules' daughter she started calling Jules her mom. It really made everything easy and happy. Also since Jessica was staying with Sam she started to see him a father even though she never found out who her real father was.

"How long are you guys thinking?" Jules asked

"Well as long as it takes we'll be here." Sam said

Sam and Jessica sat on the bed. Jessica reached out and hugged Jules. Jules returned it.

"Well I don't plan on staying here for very long." Jules said

"Good. That's good. We're missing you back." Sam said

"Oh yeah how bad?"

"Real bad mom." Jessica said

Jules reached out and touched Jessica cheek and then kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Not so bad that the team is not looking for somebody to fill my spot."

"We're running out our recruits today." Sam said

"Anybody good?" Jules asked

"We're down to six." Jessica said

Jules let out a whistle and Jessica laughed at it.

"From?" Jules asked

"From six hundred? So yeah their pretty good." Sam said

It was just a nice time with just the three of them until Jessica cell phone rang. She just smiled big.

"Hey they don't allow cell phones here." Jules said

"Well I have it on silent. I'll be right back." Jessica said

Jessica got up and left the room. Leaving Jules and Sam alone in the room to talk for a while.

"How's she been doing at your place?" Jules asked

"She's been fine. The first few days were rough so I said in the room with here until she falls asleep. She cooks pasta so well that we should have the whole team come over for a pasta dinner. Cleans up well around the house with me. She can really take care of herself." Sam said

"I'm glad. How is the team treating her now that they know she's my daughter?"

"The same but a little bit more protective. Lewis and Spike and take out on Fridays to hang out after work. The Serge is teaching her more about the SRU. Ed is helping her out more at the gun range so she can carry a gun in the field. Wordy always let's her come over to his house and play with the girls. Everyone is treating her like family now. I think that's all she wanted, a family."

"Yeah she's really happy now. I have my daughter back and I'm with you. She really sees you as a father. I'm glad."

"Me too. I love her so much to death. Like a daughter too."

They looked out the window and saw Jessica talking on the phone. She laughed.

"Okay babe. Bye." Jessica said and hung up

Jessica reentered the room and saw confused looks on both Jules and Sam's faces.

"What do you mean babe? Jess is there something you're not telling me?" Jules said

Jessica was in for it but she might as well tell them.

"I was going to tell you on the day you were shot. I really wanted you to meet him-" Jessica started out

"Jessica?" Sam said

"I've been dating this guy from high school for 2 ½ years."

"WHAT?" Jules and Sam said at the same time

"Surprise! Not the reaction I was looking for from you guys."

There was a pause of silence for a moment and then Jules signaled Jessica to come to her bed side.

"Come here and tell me more about him." Jules asked

"Yeah I want to know more too" Sam said

Jessica sat down and started talking.

"His name is Jayden. We met in ninth grade-"

Jessica continued on and on about him and how they me, when was their first date, how loyal they are to each other, how much they love each other, etc.

"That's all I can say. I really love him and really want you to meet him." Jessica said

"Well I'm upset you didn't tell me sooner about you relationship with Jayden. I'll meet him but if he really makes you happy then I'm happy." Jules said

"Yeah me too but if he messes with you he'll have to deal with a Special Forces solider." Sam said

Jessica laughed and hugged both Sam and Jules.

"Thank you and maybe once mom gets out we can all go out on a double date." Jessica said

"Sounds fine." Sam and Jules said together

It turned out to be a nice day with just the three of them. No sadness and now work to bother them. They were acted like a really family for the first time.


	5. Aisle 13

It was a weekend work for everyone at the SRU. Jessica came in early to work on her gun range. It's been easier to train with Ed and Sam on the weekend because there was no school. She was in the locker to change into her new uniform. It really made her feel like she was part of the team. Then her phone rang. She picked it up and it was her boyfriend Jayden on the caller id.

"Hey honey." Jessica said

"Hey babe. How's everything at SRU?" Jayden said over the line

"It's been rough since mom has been in the hospital. Now that she's out it will get better. Plus I don't have to shadow her anymore cause I'm part of the team now."

"That's so awesome that your part of the police force."

"Well not really cause I'm not a cop. I'm just the person who gets the media evidence for the team that also carries a weapon but only for the job."

"They must treat you like a cop though right?"

"Yeah they do. They also treat me like family too. That really makes me feel special."

"You know I love you like family to right?"

"Of course I do Jayden. You're my life."

"I love you, Jessica."

"I love you too, Jayden. Listen I have to go but I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Then Jessica hanged up and finished get ready. She was all dressed up and was ready to go. Then she heard something in the hallway and went to see what was up.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica found Sam and her mom talking in the hallway but she hid behind the wall so they wouldn't see her. She did not like what she was hearing.

"Sam we're not talking about this now." Jules said

"Talk about what?" Sam asked

Jules looked around to see if anyone was around. It was a good thing Jessica was behind a really good blind spot.

"When I return to the SRU we're going to have to talk about what's going to happen to our relationship." Jules said

"Jules we talked about this." Sam said

"Did we? You mean me trying to talk about it and then you changing the subject. That's not talking about it."

"We can figure this out later okay?"

"I have to meet with the Serge now."

Jules started to walk away until Sam called out to her.

"Does Jessica know anything about this yet?" Sam asked

Jules just stared at him with a guilty look on her face.

"You didn't did you?" Sam asked

"No I didn't. I'm going to tell her after all this." Jules replied

"She's going to flip. You know that right?"

"Later okay? Right now I have to meet the Serge."

Jessica then came up and had to act she heard nothing.

"Hey guys." Jessica said

"Look at you. You look awesome!" Sam said

"Thank you." Jessica said

Jules walked up to her daughter and was amazed by how she was in her new uniform. This was a way they were going to spend more time together.

"I love it. You look professional now." Jules said

"Thank you again. Why are you in? You're not supposed to be back for another week or so." Jessica asked

"I just came to talk to the Serge about coming back to the team. What are you doing here?"

"Just to work on the gun range and my Axon camera."

"Okay I'll see you later. Bye sweetheart"

"Bye Mom"

Jules then walked away towards the end of the hallway then disappeared. Then Jessica walked towards the Sam.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked even though she knew

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Let's go work on your gun range." Sam replied

"Okay" Jessica said

Then they both walk towards the gun range to practice. Even though she acted like nothing happened she knew something was going to happen between her mom and Sam that would rip her apart.

~Flashpoint~

Today was a long day for Jessica. While working on the gun range the team was called to a local supermarket where two teens were holding up the place for money. While she was in the dressing room getting ready to go home she got a surprise waiting for her. Her boyfriend came into the room.

"Hi Jayden" Jessica said

Jessica ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him quick on the lips.

"Hey Jessica"

"What are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at your house."

"I know but I wanted to come and see where you work."

"It's nice seeing you after a night like tonight."

"Well can you tell me about it?"

"I can but where's the fun in all that?"

Jayden then tickled her and she started laughing.

"Careful my gun is still on me." Jessica said

"Sorry" Jayden said

"It's okay"

Jessica then put her gun away in her locker. Then Sam came in the room and the two of them together.

"Hey Sam. Oh I forget this is Jayden. My boyfriend I was talking about with you in the hospital." Jessica said

"Oh so this is Jayden? It's nice to meet you." Sam said and shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you too" Jayden said

Then Sam stared at Jessica and she knew he needed to talk to her.

"Hey Jayden do me a favor and wait near the reception desk?" Jessica asked

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Sam." Jayden replied

"Same here." Sam said

Jayden then walked out of the locker room and left Sam and Jessica alone in the room. Sam just had that sad look his face and Jessica just looked at him with a scared look on her face.

"Sam what's wrong? Your really scaring me. Whatever it is you can tell me." Jessica said

Sam then just pulled Jessica in for a huge hug. He was also crying at the same time.

"No matter what happens between me and your mother I will always love you. You are like a daughter to me." Sam cried

"I love you too but what's wrong. You won't tell me anything." Jessica said

Then Sam pulled out of the hug and looked at Jessica.

"Your mom and I just need to talk over some things but no matter what happens just know it has nothing to do with you okay?"

"Okay"

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sam walked towards the door to leave.

"Sam! Tell me what's wrong?" Jessica yelled out

Sam was already gone and Jessica just knew something was up. She got her stuff and meet up with Jayden.

"Hey what's going on?" Jayden asked

"Come with me." Jessica said

Jessica and Jayden walked towards the men's locker room and just listened from behind the door. They were listening to a conversation between Ed and Sam.

"We'll I got to go. My girlfriend is going to break up with me. I have to meet up with her." Sam said

"Okay see you later." Ed said

Sam went for the door and the two teens knew they need to run before he sees them.

"Run, Run!" Jessica said

Jessica and Jayden ran out of there before Sam caught them. Sam came out of the locker room and went towards the exit door. The two teens came out of hiding. Something was up and Jessica had enough of this.

"Jayden before we head to your place we have to follow Sam." Jessica said

"How are we going to follow him without him seeing us?" Jayden asked

"We follow him on the stealth approach."

Then Jessica and Jayden followed Sam out of the building and waited till he went far off from sight so he couldn't see them. Then it was off to find out what was going on between Sam and Jules.

~Flashpoint~

Now they found Jules and Sam in a diner so they had to get a table far away so the two adults couldn't see but not too far so they could hear them.

"This is never going to work." Jayden said

"It's working now. Now let me hear them." Jessica said

She turned around a tiny bit to see her mom and Sam.

"So the Serge knows?" Sam asked

"Yeah and that's why you and I can't be together. You know that." Jules replied

Sam leaned back in his car and was sad about what she was saying.

"I love you Sam but I'm going to let getting shot stop me from what I do best."

"You mean I'm not going to stand in your way. Jules that's the first time you said that you love me but I didn't think it would be like this but I get it."

"Well there's only way we can stay together. Only one of us has to leave the team."

"You know that's not going to happen with either one of us. So I guess that's it right?"

"Yeah it is. I'm sorry. When I tell Jessica about this maybe you should keep your distance from her for a while."

"I will but not for a long time though because she's part of the team and she's a big part of my life now. So I'm not going ruin the relationship I have with her."

Jessica leaned in to hear more but her chair fell back and she landed on the floor. The whole place saw what happened including Sam and Jules. Jayden helped her up.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Jayden said

"I think I know that now!" Jessica yelled out

Sam and Jules went up to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?" Jules asked

"Yeah I'm fine but Jayden and I were just leaving. Come on Jayden." Jessica said

Jessica got up and both teens just ran out of the diner. Jules just ran out of the place to catch her daughter.

"Jessica wait please-"Jules said

"No just don't! Mom you have know idea how I feel right now." Jessica yelled out

"I course I know how you feel but I didn't want to tell you until I got home tonight. This is not what you think. It has nothing to with you."

"It so has something to me with! Sam such a big part of both out lives and you're just giving that up! He came into my locker room and started balling out in front of me! Now you're ending it for the job?"

Sam ran out and found Jules and Jessica arguing. He wanted to step in but Jessica stopped him.

"Sam stay out of this! You what I think mom? When things get hard for you, you bail. From giving up for adoption to breaking to Sam you just bail!" Jessica cried

Jules just looked at her daughter in shock. Never did she think her own daughter would say such a thing to her like that.

"Jess please let's talk this out-"

"I'll see you later. Bye Sam." Jessica said

Jessica then got into Jayden's car and drove off. Jules stood there then Sam walked up and tried to talk to her but Jules broke down on fell to the ground. She might have lost her relationships with both Sam and her daughter. In the car Jessica started crying and Jayden tried to calm her down. Nothing could help her now. She saw her perfect family break up for good.


	6. Perfect Storm

It's been two weeks since Jules and Jessica have spoken to each other. The only time they would talk if it was at work or if it was at her school. It was bringing a lot of tension to the team. There would be fights between both women and the men would have to break them. Nothing was easy here on out. Jessica was in school so Jules came into the locker room where Sam was.

"I'm decent" Sam said

"Okay" Jules said

"So it's your first day you nervous?"

"No"

"Were you able to fix things up with Jessica?" Sam asked

"Not yet or should I say not at all. It's just how can she say I bailed on her when I adapted her back. She told me she understood but I guess I was wrong." Jules replied

"She'll come around. You know she loves you."

"I know that. Anyway I heard you took some time off work. Beaches and margaritas?" Jules asked

"Yeah I went back to the base." Sam said

"Really I thought you and your father were-"

"When the general summons you don't say no."

"What did he want?"

"Well he pulled a few strings and he wants me back in the force where I could really make a difference."

"That's nice. What did you say?"

"I said I can make a difference here."

"Wow that's good for you."

"Well he didn't here me right cause it didn't sound like 'no sir'. Anyways dealing with my dad was the easy part."

"What was the hard part?" Jules asked

"When my mom asked when she gets to meet you and Jessica." Sam said

Then Sam left the room leaving Jules feeling more depressed. Jules then got out her cell phone and called Jessica.

"Hello" Jessica said over the phone

"Jessica please talk to me it's been nearly two weeks." Jules said

"You're lucky I'm in my free period class I would have been in trouble."

"I know I'm sorry."

"It's okay maybe we should take but not right now. At the station or at the house when school is over."

"Okay it would really mean a lot to me. I'll be waiting till then."

"Okay mom."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye"

Jules then hung up the phone and prayed that she can fix her relationship with Jessica.

~Flashpoint~

Once Jessica got to the station and saw the whole team in the briefing room waiting her. Jules approached from behind and shut all the doors. Jessica got scared for a minute. Jules went in front of her.

"Your right. I bail. When things get hard I walk away without thinking. But you got to realize that I was thinking about the team when I broke with Sam. It was against the rules. Although I never thought of how you would react to this. I never thought you would say that I bailed on you when you were a baby. I really wanted to keep you but with my mom gone, my brothers off doing their careers, and my dad working for the police force, I was stuck and I wanted what was best for you. But I'm here now and want you to know that I'm committed to you from now on. I have so many faults and secrets and if you want to talk about that then why don't admit to your faults like not being able to forgive. At some point you are going to have to forgive me and that might as well be now because you have the best family her and I love you to death. Now all I'm asking is for a second chance." Jules said to her daughter with true meaning

Jessica had tears in her eyes but she did not weep. She let the tears fall down on her face. She looked at both the team and her mom.

"You want another chance?" Jessica said

"Yes more than anything I want another chance."

"I do forgive but I have so many faults to that I don't want anyone to know about. It will shock you and make you want to leave me behind."

"Jessica that would never happen. Even though your mom and I are over I will always love you. You can always come to us with your problems." Sam said

"You'll always be family to us." Greg said

"Thank you I'll need help a long the way. Maybe the both of us can work on it together." Jessica said to her mom

Jules cried and gave her daughter a hug. The team gave out a big smile and joined the hug. Jules had her daughter back and hope that sadness would never happen again.


	7. One Wrong Move

It was a nice and sunny day in Toronto. The weather was reaching near the high 80's. Luckly everyone was inside the SRU where there is the cold AC keeping them feel right. Jessica kept talking about how she is near the end of 11th grade in a matter of weeks. For a surprise she was going to talk Lew to one of the hockey games to spend more time with him. She won the tickets from one of the contests on the radio and she was so excited to tell Lew today. She went to the locker to tell her mom. The door opened and there she saw her mom getting dressed.

"Hey mom" Jessica said

"Hey sweetie" Jules said and hugged her daughter

"Guess what?"

"You and Jayden didn't do you know what did you?" Jules asked in shock

"No but thanks for thinking about that. I won these tickets for next week's hockey game!"

"No way. Hey isn't this Lew's favorite team?" Jules asked looking at the tickets

"Yeah I'm going to take him with me. Since I'm nearing the end of 11th grade I need to spend more time with my family. This is one of the good ways to do that."

"That's really nice of you. When are you going to tell him?"

"After work today. So maybe I thought-"

Jessica was coming up with a plan when Ed yelled everyone to come out of their locker rooms

"BOMB CALL! LET'S GO!" Ed yelled

Jules and Jules looked at each other then Jessica put her gear on and went along side her mother and the rest of the team to get those bombs out of harms way.

~Flashpoint~

There was a bomb that went off at a construction site and the worker said that some protesters may have something to do with it. So Jessica, Jules, and Greg went to protester's home base to deal with it. The three of them went inside the building to be confronted by one of the protesters.

"Okay lets see a warent." the protester said

"We don't need a warent to walk through an open door." Greg said

"No warent then you can turn around and walk out that open door."

Then a man came up and pushed him back to talk to the cops.

"It's okay Jordan. I'm John Martens can I help you?" the man said

"Sergeant Greg Parker, officers Jules and Jessica Callaghan. We wanted to ask you some questions about a bomb that went off at a construction site this morning." Greg said

"Globalmax Energy Group? I just read it on the news feed." John said

"We understand that you were there yesterday?" Jules asked

"Yeah we stage a nonviolent protest."

"Well the formen said you threaten to take it to the next level?" Jessica asked

"I threaten him? Have a look." John said

He took three of them to a computer and showed them a website with all the photos with the protesters from yesterday.

"You tell him "Taking it to the next level means unleashing the most badass internet petition in history." We don't do bombs." John said

With that three of them walked out of the protesters place with nothing to help them with.

"Well that worked out well." Jessica said

"Yeah with the business model and the money stream-" Jules said

"The times are changing." Greg said

"Well what if one of his comrades went rouge?" Jules asked

"Yeah that would make sense. I mean after what happened yesterday at the site who knows what these guys are capable of." Jessica said

"Or maybe John Martens is hiding in plain site." Greg said

With that all of them went into the car to search for the other bombs.

~Flashpoint~

After tracing the bombs to a group called the P.L.C. everyone started searching for the group members including the Kominskis' at the university where they realized the third bomb has been planted there. They were unable to get the bomb marker because he committed suicide at his place before arresting him. Lew went over to the third bomb to deactivate it. On the radio was Spike working on the second bomb.

"Okay Lew you said three garbage bags? Anything reged if they move?" Spike asked over the radio

Lew looked around with the mirror.

"No visable traps or wires." Lew said

"Okay so you get those garbage bags out of the way. Take it really slow and make sure they don't touch the device."

Lew moved all the garbage bags out of the way so he could see the bomb.

"Okay I got access for the device-"

Lew stepped forward and heard a click from below. Now they were in for a world of danger.

"Guys" Lew said in shock

"What is it Lew?" Spike asked

"I think I just stepped on a land mine."

Everyone on Team One went into a complete shock. You never mess with a land mine. If they do something fast they were going to lose Lew.

~Flashpoint~

Everyone got to the university in time to stop the other bomb from exploding. Now Spike had to deactivate the land mine from taking Lew's life. From where they were standing Jules, Jessica, and Wordy saw some students from behind the yellow tape.

"Hey! Hey! Move them back!" Wordy yelled

"This is still a contained situation!" Jules yelled

"Everybody get back!" Jessica yelled

Jules could tell that Jessica was losing her mind. She couldn't bear her daughter seeing her lose a family member. Jules walked over to Jessica.

"Maybe you should get out of here." Jules said

"No way!" Jessica said

"Jess if you see us lose Lew then-"

"I'm not leaving. We're a family and I'm not running away from this. I'm here to help."

"Right now we can't do anything."

"There must be something we can do right?"

Jules just looked at her daughter for a moment. Put her hand on Jessica's face with a sad look on her face.

"I sure hope so."

The both of them looked back at the group to get an update.

"What have we got Spike?" Sam asked

"Spike?" Greg said

"It's a bonding mine. It's a CR-38." Spike said over the radio

Sam just stepped back from the truck in shock. That meant to everyone that it was a bad news. Spike tried to pinned the hole in but it was glued in. They were going to try to do a weight transfer but Sam hesitated.

"It's not going to work." Sam said coving his head piece

"You don't know that." Jules said

"Actually yeah I think I do know about that."

"Radios off. Sam how do you know that?"

"That's his foot and that's the triger you are not going to get anything in there with a decrease in pressure." Sam showed with his hands

"No offence but do you know that for sure?" Wordy asked

"I dealt with mines in the field."

"So you know everything there is to know?" Jessica asked in a panic

"Jessica I didn't say-" Sam started out with

"Easy you two" Greg stopped him

"Greg we're talking about two lives here." Ed said

"Let's give Spike a chance." Wordy said

"You want to see two guys get blown up by giving Spike a chance?" Sam asked

"Okay Spike maybe we should slow this down." Greg said over the radio

Spike was getting rid of the third bomb and heading his way back to the truck.

"No there's no time. I'm coming back to the truck I need something flat like a shield. Somebody grab a shield!" Spike said over the radio

Everyone walked up to the front of the trucks.

"We can't let him go back out there." Ed said

"He's made up his mind." Wordy said

"He's not thinking clearly." Jules said

"And you are?" Ed said to her

"I'm saying he can't make that decision. We can not let him."

"He's given us an option." Greg said

"It's not an option. Lew's legs are shaking. His muscles are going to spazam and that happens-" Sam said

"Sam" Greg said

"You got to make the call boss."

"I'm not going to be the one to hold him back from saving a friend." Wordy said

"And I'm not going to lose them both. So what's the option here? You tell me." Ed yelled

Jessica could not stand all this yelling so she stepped back a bit. She hope they could save her friend from near death. Then he phone vibrated and the caller id said 'Lewis' on it. It was a text message. She looked up at Lew who motioned her to step back a bit. She answered her text message.

"Everything okay kiddo?" -Lew

Jessica looked up and smiled. Then typed in her texted. Lew looked at his message.

"Not really. We're going to get you out of this. I had a surprise to tell you after work so you have to get out of this" -Jessica

Lew looked all sad and upset. He started crying and looked at the girl who have been like a sister to him since she came into the SRU. He typed in his last text message and put his phone in his vest. Jessica didn't like where this was going then she got her last text. She opened it and read it.

"I love you like a sister Jessica. It's all going to be okay." -Lew

Jessica then tensed up and looked up at Lew and realized what he was going to do.

"LEW NO!" Jessica yelled

Everyone looked at her and then heard a bang from behind and saw the mine exploding. Taking Lew's life along with it. Spike just stopped walking and fell to his knees crying. Sam left the scene with so much anger. Greg walked over to Spike to comfort him. Jules started crying with Wordy. Then Jessica fell to her knees in complete shock. Jules then walk over to her daughter and knelled down to her.

"Baby are you okay?" Jules cried

Jessica was still not talking. It was like her mind was off in space. Then she looked at her mom and started crying. Jules hugged her daughter so hard she did not want to let go. Jules got up along side Jessica.

"Honey we need to get you back to HQ." Jules said

"No" Jessica said

"Jess I really think you should-"

"No! I said no! He can't be gone!" Jessica yelled

Then said she ran off.

"Jessica!" Jules yelled out

Greg grabbed Jules from running after her. Jessica stopped in her tracks and saw Jayden from a few feet away. He ran up to her and she walk up to him in disbelief.

"But how?" Jessica asked

"I saw it on the news and I came as soon as I could. Baby I'm so sorry." Jayden said

He took his hand and put it on her face and kissed her check. He gave her a hug and she started crying.

"Thank you. I love you so much." Jessica said

"I love you too."

Jessica turned back and Jules was behind her. Jessica walked up back up to her mom.

"Um I'm is it going to be okay if I go with Jayden?" Jessica asked

"Yeah it's fine. I'll see you soon." Jules said

Jessica waved and walked off with Jayden. She need to get out of there. She lost her best friend in front of her and nothing could be worse than that. They went into Jayden's car and drove off.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica and Jayden walked into his room and she just rested on his bed.

"Do you want something to drink? Pepsi? Or something?" Jayden asked

Jessica didn't say a thing she just looked at Jayden with tears in her eyes. Jayden looked her girlfriend and the climbed into bed with. He just held her for a while. Then Jessica looked up at her boyfriend.

"I want you." Jessica said

Jayden looked at her in shock

"Now?" Jayden asked

Jessica nodded her head. They stared at each other and then started to kiss each other passionately. Then Jayden pulled Jessica uniform off and Jessica pulled his shirt off. Jessica feel onto the bed with Jayden on top of her. He started to kiss her neck all the way down to her stomach. Jessica then started to kiss all over Jayden's chest. Then later one by one all there cloths were gone. Jayden then looked at Jessica.

"Are you sure?" Jayden asked

"Always" Jessica said

Jessica went through a lot today. She lost her best friend to a land mine right in front of her. Now she was making love to her boyfriend. She knew after this there was no going back. She hated how she was sex as a way out of her sadness. She felt bad yet happy that this was happening. Tomorrow is going to be a whole other story. She was going to have to explain this to Jules. For now she was in peace with Jayden as he went for the final step.


	8. Never Let You Down

The next day Jessica woke up next to Jayden. She was glad to she her boyfriend by her side. Last night to her was not only a big loss for her but also pure heaven. She lost her best friend and made love to her boyfriend. But she still felt bad about it because she thought it was a way to escape her grief. Then Jayden woke up next to her and smiled.

"Hey" Jayden said

"Hi" Jessica said

"What time is it?"

Jessica rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 7:00AM on the clock.

"It's 7:00. We should get up for school." Jessica said

"Yeah we should. Thank god though because there is no school."

"What? Oh yeah right it's teacher conference day."

"Yeah so I have to ask you something?" Jayden said

"So do I."

"Did I take advantage of you last night?" they both said

They looked at each other and laughed

"No you didn't. I actually enjoyed it." Jayden said

"Yeah I did too. I just can't believe I made my first time on the day my friend died." Jessica said

"What happen to Lew was not your fault. Jessica please tell me what your thinking."

Jessica looked at Jayden with guilt look on her face and then smiled with the grief look.

"I loved what we did last night and I never forget it but I feel like I did last night to get rid of my grief. I feel happy and wrong at the same time. Also I'm afraid of what my mom is going to say to me if she finds out about this. I love you Jayden with all my heart. Just please help me understand please." Jessica cried

Jayden hugged his girlfriend so hard. She need to be comforted right now.

"You just need time thats all. It'll get better." Jayden said

"You're right. Thank you." Jessica said

"Your welcome Jess. I love you."

"I love you too"

They both reached in and kissed each other. They were kissing for only a minute when Jessica's phone rang. Jessica picked it up and saw who was on the caller id. It was her mom.

"Oh crud"

Jessica answer the phone

"Hello?"

"Jessica where are you? I've been weird sick about you. I thought you were going to go Jayden's for an hour or so." Jules said over the phone

"Mom calm down. I fell asleep here by mistake. I just woke up and was about to call you for a ride. So relax everything is fine."

"Okay good. Nothing happened there that I should know about right?"

Jessica was silent for a long period of time. That made Jules very worried.

"Jessica what aren't you telling me?" Jules asked in panic

"Later mom. Just come pick me up okay?" Jessica said

"Okay but we're not done talking about this. Bye"

"Bye"

Jessica hung up the phone then got out bed to get dressed.

"Well my mom is coming to get me and if I don't make it back my will is in my book case." Jessica joked

"You'll be fine. Your mom will still love you no matter what." Jayden said

"Yeah your right. How did I ever get such a guy like you?"

"Pure luck"

They both laughed and heard a car horn outside. Jessica gave a quick kiss to Jayden.

"Wish me luck" Jessica said

"Good luck" Jayden said

With that Jessica went outside to see the car with not only her mom but with Sam in the car as well. Now she knew she was in for it.

~Flashpoint~

Back at Jules apartment Sam and Jules are having a talk down with Jessica.

"Jessica you need to tell us what's wrong?" Sam said

"Nothing is wrong. You guys are making such a big deal out of this." Jessica said

"Making a big deal out of it? Yesterday you lost you best friend right in front of you. Heck we all did. Later you go to Jayden's which you said you were only going to stay for an hour or so."

"Mom I told you I fell asleep there by accident" Jessica lied

"Or did something else happen?" Sam asked

Jessica then looked at Sam and then at her mother. Then both adult were finally getting the answer from her which they did not like.

"Jess you guys didn't" Jules said

"Yeah we did." Jessica admitted

Sam got that mad look on his face and got up from his seat.

"I'm going to rip his neck off" Sam yelled

"Come on Sam. It wasn't his fault it was mine" Jessica said

Sam and Jules looked at Jessica. Jules sat next to her daughter looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Jules asked

"It was my idea. I felt bad from losing my friend last night that I thought that getting rid of my grief would work by doing what we did last night."

"Well did it? How do you feel now?" Sam asked

"I feel both glad and like hell." Jessica said while crying

Sam joined the two and then both him and Jules hugged Jessica.

"I lost a member of my family and made such as fool of myself by taking advantage of my boyfriend. I love him so much. Why did do something so stupid when I enjoyed at the same time?"

"Jessica please calm down. You're going to cry out all the liquid in your body." Jules said

"You don't know what it's like. You guys aren't together anymore." Jessica continued

"Jess calm down it doesn't matter. Well it does but at least you knew it was wrong afterwords. We know how much you love Jayden and even though we are not together anymore we still know how people would feel after they had sex." Sam said

The two of them just held Jessica until she fell asleep. Then they got a page to get to HQ. Sam carried Jessica to her room and put her in her bed. Then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Jess. No matter what." Sam whispered

Then he closed the door and Sam and Jules left for SRU. What they didn't know was Jessica was a half asleep at the time so she heard everything. So while they were away she made a call to Jayden. She need to fix this.

~Flashpoint~

While driving to the SRU Sam and Jules were having a talk in the car. They were really worried about Jessica and her problems.

"I'm really worried about her, Sam." Jules said

"I think we both are, Jules." Sam said

"I mean why would she do something like that?"

"I'm upset too. Believe me but maybe she thought it was a way out. Although I really want to talk to both Jayden and Jessica tonight."

"Me too but don't rip his head off. It'll make Jessica feel worse than she is."

They both laughed

"I didn't mean it but Jessica is like a daughter to me now. I want to look out for her." Sam said

"I know you do. You already do enough by spending more time with her and giving us money to support her. Thank you for that by the way. I didn't get the chance to do that." Jules said

"Your welcome. I may know something that could help Jess."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Maybe I should take Jessica on some nights and have her stay at my place. This would give her a chance to know me better. We should also do stuff just the three of us like we used to but even though we're not together anymore we can still hang out like a family. Maybe that's what she's been missing for a while."

Jules thought about this for a minute. She wasn't sure how she could leave her daughter her ex-boyfriend who has been like a father to her this whole time. Maybe there were some feelings left for him but who knows. She knew though she wanted the best for her daughter. So maybe it could work out between her and Sam at least for Jessica sake.

"Yeah I guess we could make that possible but on for some nights because she has school and work." Jules said

"Thank you. It means a lot to me. I just hope it'll help Jess take her mind off things for a while." Sam said

"Me too"

Both of them reach the SRU and parked the car. They had to get to work and worry about what to do about Jessica later. Lets just hope their new plan will help Jessica out for a while.

~Flashpoint~

After a job on the duty the team returned to the SRU and got new bracelets from their new team member. It had Lew's name and his police number on it. Then she gave an extra one to Jules.

"It's so it helps with your daughter. I know she misses him a lot." Leah said

Jules took the bracelet from Leah's hand. She really hoped that this helped with her daughter on some level.

"Yeah I miss him a lot." Jessica said

The looked up to see Jessica and Jayden in the middle of the hall way. Sam and Jules had tense looks on their faces. They knew they wanted to talk to them so they looked at Greg and he motioned them to see the two kids. All four of them went inside the locker room. They locked the door so they could have so they could talk in private.

"Look I know Jessica told you everything that happened that night. I just wanted to say I take full responsible." Jayden said

"No Jayden I take full responsible" Jessica said

"You're both responsible. Jessica you knew it was wrong and you did it anyway and Jayden you just went along with it." Jules said

"I know you both felt sorry for each other but you could have found a better to help with her loss but you took the wrong way in doing it." Sam said

"We weren't thinking that it was wrong. Well weren't thinking period. It's just that I love her and I thought it would help but now I see that it was wrong."

"I know you love her and I love you for loving Jessica but love is not just about feeling it's about doing. It's about do the right thing always for the person that you love. The thing I want to know the most is that did you guys use protection?" Jules asked

"Of course we did we're not that stupid. However you and Sam are starting to think that about me right about now."

"Jessica we would never think your stupid but you can't run away from your problems or losses by doing things like this. It's not possible." Sam said

"It helped a little though but now I feel like I did this whole thing wrong." Jessica said

"See my point?" Sam said

The four of them rest on the benches and were silent for a minute. Jules looked at Sam to see if it was okay to tell Jessica about their plan. Sam gave her the okay nod.

"Look you guys are not in trouble but next time try to think things through okay?" Jules said

"Okay" both kids said

"Jessica we have got an idea that could help out with some of the stress you're in."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Jessica asked

"We were thinking that you could some of your nights at my place and we can do some more things together like we used to." Sam said

Jessica smiled a bit and then got up and hugged both Sam and her mom

"Thank you. It would mean a lot to me." Jessica whispered

"Yeah because friday night is hockey night!" Sam said

"Now that's what I'm talking! Wait the tickets I got for Lew and I were for next week's game."

"I would think he would want you to use them. Oh and speaking of Lew. Leah gave us these bracelets to remember him by. She made one for you too." Jules said

Jules gave the bracelet to Jessica. It gave her some peace in mind now. Jayden got up and joined the group hug. Finally everything was back to the way it should be. Next time the two teens will wait till the time is right for them to have sex again. Everyone was happy now that Jessica was going to do her family get togethers like the three of them used to even though Sam and her mom are not a couple. What was important is that they both loved Jessica. Jessica then looked down at her new bracelet. She would miss Lew. He was her family and he'll always will be her family.

~Flashpoint~

The following chapter was a topic about teen sex. Parents if your teens ask you a question about sex don't assume their doing it and teens if your parents aren't talking to you about sex don't assume they don't care. Start talking to your parents about the problems with teen sex and the troubles it leads to.

For more information please visit these websites like: Stayteen or abcfamily or teenadvice

(Can't list the dot coms or orgs cause the keep disappearing on me on the chapter. You may need to search on google.)


	9. Behind The Blue Line

It was early in the morning like say 6:00 am and Jessica was up early doing some research. This was one of the nights where she spent the night with Sam. This research she was doing was involving her mom and what happen to her eighteen years ago. She knew that her mom got pregnant with her at a high school graduation party. The problem was why didn't she remember any of this. So the night before she went through some her mom's belongings and found some stuff like invitations to the party, pictures and other junk. She took the invitation with her and some of the other stuff to investigate.

"Something is not right here. Why would you not expect to have sex with anyone if you can't remember it afterwords?" Jessica asked herself

She picked up the wrist band from the party in rage and then smelled something on it. She took a good smell at it and then thought of something more than an answer. It was a good thing that the SRU gave her some lessons on what kind of drugs that were on the street now these days. Then she went for her laptop and researched a drug called "Scopolamine" and learned that the side effects was memory lose and that it was common for rape crimes. Jessica was then in a state of shock. Could she be a rape child?

"Maybe someone planned it that way but who would want to rape my mom? I have to get more out of this."

She looked at the invitation and found who threw the party. The name was a Amanda Asprinio. So Jessica looked on the database site she got from the SRU and found out where she lives. Then she heard a knock on the door and she hide everything under the bed. Sam came in and had a smile on his face.

"Hey your up early. It's not even time to get up for work." Sam said

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep so I got up and got ready early." Jessica said

Sam made his way to her bed and sat down on it

"That's good. Always thinking ahead. Listen I was thinking after work we go see a movie or go shopping. It will be a you day." Sam said

"Thanks I could shop for that hockey t-shirt you wanted." Jessica said

"Jess you don't have to do that-"

"In the pink girl style"

"Oh you think it's real funny huh?'

"Yup"

Sam then tackle her to her bed and started tickling her. She laughed so hard.

"Okay truce please stop!" Jessica laughed

Sam laughed and got Jessica. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Love you kiddo. Now finish getting ready we have to be at work soon." Sam said

"Okay love you too" Jessica said

Sam left the room and then Jessica got her stuff out again. She knew she had to find this Amanda Asprinio and find some answers. Jessica finished getting ready and made her way to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asked

"Yeah I need to meet up with Jayden. I have to drop something off at his house." Jessica lied

"Okay but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I know I already learned my lesson on that. Bye."

Jessica left the apartment and headed towards her car. She hated that she lied to Sam but she needed to know what happen to her mother eighteen years ago. She started the engine and headed off towards Amanda Asprinio's address.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica had finally reached her destination. She needed to be quick though because she had to get to work soon. She got out of her car went towards the front door of the house. Jessica made a knock on the door and waited for someone to answer. Then a woman answered the door.

"Hi can I help you?" the lady asked

Jessica brought out her badge and showed it to the lady.

"Yes I'm with the SRU. Mrs. Asprinio my name is Jessica-" Jessica started out

"Callaghan?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"You look so much your mother. She was my best friend. I was wondering when I get to see her daughter. Please come in."

Jessica made her way in and Amanda showed her way to the living room. There Jessica sat on the sofa.

"Can I get you anything?" Amanda asked

"Water please?" Jessica replied

Amanda made her way to the kitchen and Jessica waited for her to get back. When she did she brought the water and sat on the car next to Jessica.

"Now what brings you here?" Amanda asked

"I'm here to find out what happen to my mom at the graduation party eighteen years ago." Jessica replied

"Well it was a wild night. We had just graduated high school and it was a big celebration time for everyone. Your mom was actually salutatorian of the class so she was liked a lot by everyone. She came to the party with her boyfriend Curtis. Everything was fine or so I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Curtis dumped her that night and she was a wreck. She went up top on the roof alone to get away from everyone."

"So you thinking this Curtis guy raped my mom?"

"No I know he didn't."

Jessica then had a shocked look on her face

"What do you mean? Is there something you're not telling me?" Jessica asked

Amanda then gave that guilty look on her face

"Look my mom had to give me up eighteen years ago. Eighteen years she missed out on my birthdays, eleven years of report cards, my first baby steps, my first date, and heck all my talent shows. All my friends had parents and I didn't. I finally found her but she still feels bad because she does not know who my dad is. You know something that could change that. You're not in trouble but I need to know who he is." Jessica said

Amanda had that sad look in her eyes and gave Jessica a hug and then pulled back.

"You have to understand we were just having fun but then it got too wild and then more people showed up that I didn't invite. Everyone was crazy with the drinks. Even Curtis cause he would put stuff in the drinks." Amanda said

"Yeah a little too crazy. It turns some of the things he put in the drinks was a drug called scopolamine. Was Curtis planning to rape my mom?"

Amanda was in shock but then she nodded

"You didn't you should call the police about it?"

"Yes but he never had the chance." Amanda cried

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked

"He couldn't find her even though she was on the roof. He left the party but another guy that I didn't came up to give her company."

"Yeah and other things"

"Yeah I don't think he knew about the drugs in the drinks. He wasn't like all the guys. He was not a party like person. I think he was eighteen too"

"So two people who are my parents had some company on the roof with drinks that were spiked with drugs. It lead to them having sex and later they don't remember. Now it didn't bother you that all the drinks were spiked?"

"I was a kid who was young and naive at the time."

"You don't know who he is?"

"No but I have a picture of him."

Jessica looked up and had the face of hope

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah you can even have it to help on your journey to find your dad."

Amanda got up and went to a closet and a box filled with some old stuff. She got out a picture book with pictures of the party, flipped to the page where the picture was, and pulled it out. She gave it to Jessica and put the stuff back. Jessica looked at the photo and then went into a state of shock. It was a blonde hair guy with her mom at a young age on the roof. Then Jessica got a tear in her eye and got up from the sofa.

"Listen I have to get to work but thank you for your help." Jessica said

"Your welcome. I only wish I knew what his name was." Amanda said

"Don't worry I already know who he is."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Sam. Sam Braddock. Bye."

Jessica left the house and got into her car. She pounded the seat next to her in anger and cried for a long time. All along her father was right in front of her and neither Jules or her knew. She needed to be sure. She would need to get his DNA to conform it. She drove off to work.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica entered SRU with still a shocked look on her face. She carried a bag that had a paternity test in it. All she needed to do was get Sam out of the locker room so she could get his hair brush. Jessica went to the locker room and hide the bag in her locker. She saw that Sam and Spike were still in the locker room. She got dressed and geared up for duty. Then with her skills with computers taught by Spike she got on her laptop and entered a code that will play around with the TV system. It would last only for a minute though so she had to be quick. She looked outside the locker room to see everyone in the training room area.

"Hey Jessica come on you need to be fit in shape. We're also watching some cool cop shows to feel right at home." Greg shouted

"Yeah come on hurry up Jess." Jules said

"Okay I'll be right." Jessica said

She needed to act now. She entered in the code. From the next room everyone who was watching TV was seeing different channels at light speed.

"What the heck? Spike get out here!" Greg yelled

Sam and Spike went outside the locker to see what was going on. Then Jessica raced towards Sam's locker and searched for his hair comb. She grabbed it and closed the locker doors shut, raced towards back her locker and shoved Sam's comb in, and stopped the virus. She then had to act like nothing happened and race on out towards the training area.

"What happened?" Jessica asked

"Channels were going so fast. It didn't stop." Sam said

"Did you fix it?"

"No it was just like a glitch that fix itself up again." Spike said

"Well that's good."

Then the alarms went off.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL! SUIT UP! SHOTS FIRED AT GODWIN COLISEUM!"

Team One then rushed out to their trucks and headed towards the Godwin Coliseum.

~Flashpoint~

When Team One arrived at the coliseum everyone headed towards the VIP room to set up command post. Jessica went along for once while her mom was in the truck but she just more action. Then they found a secret passage way which Sam and Leah went inside to find the subject. Jessica helped out with the blue prints with Spike.

"Spike I got a door on the left. You got anything?" Sam asked over the radio

"Your still off the grid." Spike said

Jessica was worried about Sam's sake more than ever. If her really is her father she would flip out. She needed to focus on the mission for now though.

"Deny, Defeat, and Rise." Sam said over the radio

"Deny, Defeat, and Rise, the Victory wins. That's the locker room." Wordy said

"I've got goose bumps and I'm even a hockey fan." Leah said over the radio

Then all of the sudden they heard a loud bang and sparks go off. Everyone went into a state of shock now even Jessica.

"FALL BACK! GO! GO! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!" Sam yelled

"Sam talk to me." Greg said

"Status! Status!" Ed yelled

"Sam!" Jessica yelled

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! WATER! GET WATER!" Sam yelled

Jessica raced to help Wordy with the water. Sam and Leah raced back towards the room. Everyone was in the room was screaming and then Wordy and Jessica got the water.

"Okay. Now!" Jessica yelled

Sam stuck his arm in the water

"I gotta get this off." Sam said

Greg and Ed helped Sam get his vest off

"What the hell is it?" Greg asked

"Fospheress" Sam said

"Who gets their hands on fospheress?

"A lot of people can get it in the black market but white fospheress-" Spike started

"Afghanistan and left over with the war with the Russians." Sam answered

"So this guy is military." Greg said

Spike checked out Sam's arm

"Didn't break the skin you're going to be okay." Spike said

"If it had?" Jessica asked

"It would have gone into the blood stream and damage his organs."

Jessica got sick and ran towards a trash can and threw up in it. Everyone then got really concerned. Jules could hear this over the radio.

"Jessica you alright?" Jules said over the radio

"Yeah. It was just the fumes." Jessica lied

"If you want to go back outside in the truck-" Greg started

"No sir. I'm good." Jessica answered

"You sure?" Jules asked over the radio

Jessica got up and stared at Sam for a while

"Positive" Jessica said

"Okay" Greg said

What could Jessica say? She hated lying to everyone but what she hated the most was seeing Sam in that kind of pain. For now she had to deal with this and later deal with everything afterwords.

~Flashpoint~

Later they found the military man and chased him down the esclator area. Sam and Jessica followed in to help the others but the subject cut the power so they couldn't go in blind. So Sam kept talking to the subject to get him to stop.

"Darren you didn't plant that IED." Sam said

"If it wasn't for me Howie would not have signed up. He did it for me. Now all I have is blood on my hand and you don't know what's that like." Darren said over the phone

"Yeah I do. The shot that took out Ben that was me. I was given the order I was clear to fire and Ben was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I killed him." Sam cried

Jessica looked at Sam and teared up a bit. She heard these stories before but she never saw Sam break down so hard over it.

"I thought it was over for me too Darren. I know. I know but I found a different place to go and a different person to be. That's why I'm here so let me help you."

Later he got Darren to come out of hiding and turn the power back on. So now they needed to go to center ice to arrest him. Not knowing what he had planed for them. He held Spike hostage so they had to kill him. That made Sam all the more worse cause he made a connection with the Darren. Now it was back off to HQ to debrief. It was going to be a long day there.

~Flashpoint~

Team One was in the debriefing room discussing what happened in today's event. Everyone was seated while Sam was wiping the blood of his hands.

"He wasn't going to shoot" Sam said

"It was an immediate threat" Ed replied

"Look we gave him the upper hand because we trusted him." Greg said

"No I trusted him. You killed him" Sam said

"He was clearly threating both Spike and you." Ed said

"Sam you did but you lost perspective." Jules said

"You put yourself in the line of fire." Wordy said

Everyone then started arguing so Greg had to stop to it. Winnie then came in with some military files and gave it to Jules and Jessica.

"Alright people. Now Sam what do you think he wanted." Greg asked

"He wanted to save the arena. He needed to defended the last place that made sense and where things were fair. He wasn't going to hurt me." Sam answered

"We couldn't take that chance" Ed said

"I've seen you do it" Sam yelled

"The question is why'd you do it though? For Darren or for Ben? Maybe you wanted a second chance to save your friend." Spike asked

Jules then raised her hand to signal Greg to face her

"Darren applied to return to service. He wanted to go back." Jules said

"Why was he denied?" Ed asked

"Because they found out he suffered from PTSD." Jessica answered

With that they had to look over the last events of the tapes Jessica recorded from her camera. They learned "S.Y.O.T.O.S" meant 'See you on the other side'. Darren wanted Sam to shoot him dead on so it would be a S.B.C. Then Sam got depressed and faced the team.

"Look when I left Special Forces and join the SRU I didn't want to be a point shoot guy. I wanted to save people up close. The one guy I could have helped I couldn't. I put my team at risk so I don't belong here." Sam said

Sam left the room but Jessica wanted to go after him. Jules pulled her down advising her not to do that. Sam cleaned out his locker and took a quick shower. When he returned he found his whole locker filled wit his stuff and his team including Jessica waiting for him. Jessica then approached Sam grabbing his bag.

"Please don't leave. Their not the only people who need you around here." Jessica begged

Sam looked at her for a while and at his team. He put his bag in the locker and then pulled Jessica in for a hug. He kissed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promises you that." Sam said

Then he joined his team and then they left to go off to get drinks. As they were leaving Jessica stopped and went to get stuff at her locker even the bag filled with the paternity test and Sam's comb in it. She hid the stuff in her backpack and closed her locker and left the locker room. She ran up to her mom.

"Mom I'll meet you guys there. I need to just run a quick errand at the drug store." Jessica said

"Okay but don't be long?" Jules said

"Yeah because we have our hang out night." Sam yelled

"Don't worry I won't be long." Jessica said

Jessica watched as everyone disappeared in the hallway. Then Jessica headed towards the parking lot towards her car. She was off to find out if Sam was really her father. She started the engine and took off towards the drug store.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica arrived at the drug store and saw the pharmacy was still open. She left her car and walk into the drug store. She went towards the pharmacy counter and waited to be helped. Then a doctor came to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked

"Yes I would like to drop off samples for a paternity test." Jessica answered

"Of course I just need the samples."

Jessica gave the doctor two bags. One with Sam's brush in it and one with a swab with Jessica's saliva on it.

"Okay I can get this done it the next five days. Do you want to pick up the results here or have it mailed to your house?" the doctor asked

"I'll come pick it up." Jessica answered

"Okay see you in five days. Have a good day."

"Thank you, you too."

Jessica left the pharmacy and rushed back to her car and off to meet the team. She hope to have those results soon.

Five days later

Jessica was getting dressed for last day of school at Jules' apartment when her cell phone rang. It was the pharmacy calling. She picked up the phone to see if her results are in.

"Hello" Jessica said

"The test results are in so I thought you would want to come down soon and get them." the doctor said over the phone

"Thank you. I'm on my way now."

Jessica hung up the phone and rushed towards her car. She had to lie to her mom and said she wanted to get in early to say goodbye to her friends for the summer. She rushed towards the pharmacy and picked up the results then rushed back into her car with the results.

"Once I look at the there is no going back. Let's find out." Jessica said to herself

Jessica open the results and read it.

Comb and Saliva- 95% DNA match

15, 16

16, 16

-Biological Match

DNA match conform Sam Braddock is Jessica Callaghan biological father

Jessica then looked up from the paper work and drop on her lap. She started to cry and cried for a long time in her seat. She didn't care if she was late for her last day of school. This was far more important than a school day. Now she knows that Sam was her biological father. What was she suppose to do now?

~Flashpoint~

Before I end this chapter I want to thank the following people who commented on my story:

Justicerocks, FlashpointAddict, Brittaneygrant, and CytheraofNaxen

It's because of you guys this story is going strong. I hope other people read my story and like it the same way you guys do.


	10. Unconditional Love

It was a nice clean up day in the SRU. Everyone except for Ed were in the locker room cleaning up the weapons. Ed was going to be in late because of family problems at his house. Jules, Spike, and Wordy were in the weapons cage cleaning while Sam was on the bench reading the paper.

"You okay there Sam?" Spike asked

"All good. Thank you for asking." Sam said

"Good because I will be laughing my head off when I win the gun range practice next week and you will be in here and not us."

"That will be the day."

Wordy looked around and saw no Jessica in site

"Hey Jules. Where's Jessica?" Wordy asked

"Well she been acting weird these past few weeks. So the boss told her to take some time off. So she is with Jayden on a trip." Jules said

"What kind of trip?" Sam asked

"On a trip to Boston, MA."

Spike looked up and had that jealous look on his face

"She's in the United States? In Boston?" Spike asked

"Yeah. Jayden won some Boston Red Sox tickets so he asked her to go with him for a few days. It should clear her head a little bit."

"She's lucky. Also very lucky to have a guy like Jayden." Wordy said

"Yeah I'm very happy for her." Jules said

"Me too. Oh missed a spot there Spike." Sam added

Spike went to clean up the spot on the floor

"Laugh it up tough guy. Laugh it up." Spike said

Then out of no where Jessica's locker opens letting everything fall on the floor

"Ah man. Sometimes she always forgets to close it wrong." Jules said

"It's okay I got it." Sam said

Sam got up and picked up all the paperwork and put it back in Jessica's locker. Then he saw something that caught his eye. His hair brush that has been missing in his locker that was near the results to the paternity test. Looking back to his team mates to see if no one was looking which they weren't he grabbed the results and his brush and hid it in his pockets. Then he closed the locker.

"Sam everything okay?" Wordy asked

"Yeah I just need to head to the restroom" Sam said

Sam headed towards the restroom leaving everyone with concern looks on their faces. He locked the door and looked at the envelope. It said on the front it was a lab for paternity testing. This made him wonder what Jessica was doing there. He hated doing this but he opened the envelope and read the results.

Comb and Saliva- 95% DNA match

15, 16

16, 16

-Biological Match

DNA match conform Sam Braddock is Jessica Callaghan biological father

"Oh my god"

Sam looked up for a minute and looked at the results again. How could this be? He couldn't remember ever seeing Jules in his teen years. Sam got out his cell phone and called the number to the pharmacy. He waited for someone to answer.

"Hello" the doctor said over the phone

"Hi my name is Sam Braddock. My daughter, Jessica Callaghan, came in and did a paternity test on me and her and I was wondering if the test results could be wrong." Sam asked

"I remember the name. Your daughter came in with some samples of you and her but there is no way the results were false. DNA never lies. Any other information I would need your daughter's permission to give you your answers. So everything else you need to figure out on your own."

"Thank you"

Sam hung up on the phone and dropped it on the floor. He fell on the bathroom floor and started crying.

"Oh my god. Jessica." Sam cried

He needed to talk to her when she got back from her trip in Boston. How did she figure all this out on her own and why did she hide this from him and Jules? For now he wouldn't tell Jules about the results because his guess was she didn't know either. But right now more than ever all he wanted was his daughter back.

~Flashpoint~

The chapter was short I know but there was no Jessica in this one so I wanted it to be about Sam finding out that Jessica was his daughter. So I hope you guys like it anyway plus "Unconditional Love" was an important episode to me because it was all about discovery. The team found out the subject had autism and being someone who has that made me feel great that a lot of people care for other people with that disorder. So made this chapter was all about discovery too. Oh and I also love the Boston Red Sox!


	11. Severed Ties

A few days later Jessica got back from her trip in Boston with Jayden. Today Sam was going to get some answer. It was painful to him to have to wait this long. Just then Jessica came up with Jules and she was dressed up like she was in Boston. She was also carrying gifts for everyone.

"Hello everybody! I'm back!" Jessica yelled

Everyone came down from the briefing room and came to see Jessica. Each team mate hugged her one by one. Last one was Sam who hugged her tighter than normal.

"Sam! Can't breathe!" Jessica yelled

Sam noticed and let go fast

"Sorry" Sam said

"It's okay."

"So how was your trip?" Ed asked

"Yeah did the Red Sox win?" Spike asked

"Yes they did and Boston was such a beautiful place. I got to learn a lot of things and went to different places like the science museum and the east side. Plus I bring gifts from Boston."

Jessica started handing out gifts to everyone. She noticed that Sam was walking away from the group to the locker room. He motioned him to come meet with him. So Jessica grabbed her things and looked at her mom.

"Hey mom I'm going to get ready." Jessica said

"Okay see you back out here." Jules said

Jessica ran towards the locker and went inside to see Sam on the bench so quiet. She closed the door and stepped towards him.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jessica asked

Sam was silent and kept looking at the floor

"Sam talk to me. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sam then got up and showed her the envelope with the paternity results in it. Jessica then looked at Sam in shock.

"I don't know. Is there something you're not telling me?" Sam said in anger

"Sam listen. I was going to tell you-" Jessica started out

"When? Around the time you get shot down on the job or never at all? Do you know how hurt I when I found out from someone other than you? You know how much I love you. How could you keep this from me?" Sam cried

Jessica then got scared and started to cry

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I was going to tell you when I got back. You have to understand I was shocked too." Jessica cried

"Did you even care at all to tell me? Cause you didn't seem to care that your mom should know about it too." Sam said in rage

"Of course I cared. How can you ask me that?"

"How can I not?"

Sam and Jessica just stared at each other for a long time. Then the alarm went off. Jessica grabbed her gear and suited up. Sam and Jessica ran out of the locker room and found the whole team at the desk. A five year old girl was kidnapped from a park. Everyone headed for their trucks and headed off towards the park.

~Flashpoint~

Once at the park they discovered that the kidnapper was a woman trying to get her own kids back from their foster parents. It lead them to the museum where abducted another little girl. All the SRU officers took everyone to a secure place till the situation was fine. Jessica was on the other side of the place looking for the girls. She kept a record of every place she search on her camera. Then she saw the kidnapper with the two girls and headed after them.

"I just spotted the kidnapper with the two girls. They're heading towards the loading dock." Jessica told Spike over the mic

"Jessica got a lock on Maggie and the kids." Spike said over the mic

"Where?" Greg asked over the mic

"They're heading towards the loading dock."

Then everyone in different sections of the museum was heading towards the loading dock.

"Jessica take it slow and wait for us. The subject is armed and emotional angry." Ed ordered over the mic

"I know what to do." Jessica said

Jessica ran towards the loading dock and found the kidnapper with the girls near the exit

"Stay where are right now!" Jessica ordered

"Leave us alone!" Maggie yelled

"Let the children go right now!"

"I can't do that!"

Then they were at a dead end and Jessica approached the three of them

"Listen your scaring the kids. I can't let you leave here with the kids." Jessica said

Jessica went to grab one of the girls when Maggie took out her knife and slashed Jessica in the arm. Jessica fell to the ground screaming while Maggie took off with the kids.

"Jessica what's going on?" Jules asked

"Subject has escalated! She slashed me with the knife in the arm!" Jessica cried over the mic

Sam heard the response over the mic and ran so fast towards the loading dock searching for his daughter.

"Jessica! Jessica!" Sam called out

Sam then looked over to the next room and saw Jessica lying on the floor bleeding from her arm. He ran towards her and knelled down.

"Jessica! Oh my god! Don't worry I got you." Sam said in shock

"I'm so sorry" Jessica cried in pain

"It's okay come on. I need EMS! SRU officer down!" Sam said to his mic

Sam lifted her up and ran outside towards the EMS truck and laid Jessica on the gurney. One of the EMS looked at the cut on Jessica's arm.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sam asked

"Yes it's a minor cut but she will need stitches." one EMS guys said

"Sam I'll be fine just get back out there." Jessica said

Sam looked at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the head before running back out and finishing the mission. He was so going after that woman for hurting his kid.

~Flashpoint~

Later that day they arrested the woman and return the kids to their foster parents. Jessica didn't need to go to the hospital cause the EMS people fixed her on the scene fast and she went back to work later on. Then everyone went back to the SRU and debriefed a bit and went to the locker room to leave for home. Sam caught up with Jules and Jessica.

"Hey Jules. Things between you and the boss okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah we're all good. So Jessica you will be spending the night at Sam's and I will see you tomorrow for home and work." Jules said

Jessica and Sam looked at each other in a tense look but then changed it fast

"Yup that sounds about right." Jessica said

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Sam asked to Jules

"Yeah huge. Going grocery shopping and doing some laundry." Jules said

"Sounds fun."

"Hey thanks for before about speaking my mind."

"All people should."

"Have fun you two." Jules said to both Jessica and Sam

Jules left the two of them alone. Then Sam and Jessica left for their locker room and grabbed their stuff and left for his apartment.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica came out in her new Boston Red Sox PJ's and went to get a soda at the fridge. Jessica and Sam haven't talked to each other since their argument in the locker and the incident at the museum. She really didn't want to lose her relationship with her father. Then she sees Sam coming from his room to get a magazine. Jessica then walks up to him but then Sam raced back to his room and slammed the door in her face.

"Come on Sam. You can't ignore me forever." Jessica yelled

There was nothing said on the other side of the door. Jessica then banged on the door for him to answer but he didn't.

"Fine you may not want to talk to me but I'm going to say what I have to say. I was shocked when I got the results back from the lab. I cried in my car for an hour being late on my last day of school. I wanted to tell you so badly you have to believe. But when I thought about it some of your past stories came into my head. You have been through a lot growing up. From losing your sister to not having relationship with your father must have crushed you. Then when you went into the Special Forces you killed your best friend by accident. Hearing all those stories made me realize that if maybe if you found out that I was your daughter then you would lose it. Plus you may lose whatever relationship you have with my mom. Today though I did not deserve all that anger you gave me in the locker. I did deserve some of it but all of it. Then I get slashed in the arm and you panic and then you go back to hating me. I'm so sorry Sam but please don't do this to me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and my mom. I know you and mom are done but I can't lose you. Please Please forgive me!" Jessica cried

Jessica slowly fell to the floor and leaned on the door still crying her eyes out. Nothing happened for a minute until the door opened. Jessica looked up and saw Sam knelling down to her. He reached out and touched Jessica's wounded arm and then looked straight at her.

"Look you were right. I have been through a lot in my life. I've lost family members, friends, and some of my sanity in the Special Forces unit. Then I left all that behind and came to become an SRU officer. Not to my dad's liking but I didn't care what he thought. Then I met your mom and I fell in love with her. Later something happened to me one day that may have been the best thing that ever happen to me and your mom." Sam started out

Jessica wiped her eyes and looked at Sam

"What was that?" Jessica asked

"You. Look I felt like I was already your father since when we found out you were Jules' daughter. I fell in love with you the way any father would have. I loved how the three of us did family like stuff together. It was like I had my own family. Then your mom and I broke up but I did not want to lose you one bit. Then I read the results that said you were mine and all I wanted was to hold you in my arms. I was just so mad you didn't tell me when you found out about the results. Then I see you hurt today and all I wanted to do was kill that woman for hurting my child. So listen I'm able to handle losing people like my sister, my father, my best friend, and your mom. But if there's one person I can't lose you it would be you. I can't lose you, Jess. You're my daughter and I love you so much." Sam said

Jessica then grabbed Sam and pulled him in towards a tight hug. She started to cry in the embrace.

"I'm so sorry I lied and yelled at you." Jessica cried

"It's okay. Sweetheart it's okay. I love you, Jess." Sam said

"I love you too."

Sam carried Jessica to her room and placed her on her bed and he sat next to her. He reached out and stroke his daughter's face while she was still crying.

"It'll be okay. I promise you that." Sam said

Jessica got up and faced Sam

"I can't tell my mom this. Not yet because she'll freak." Jessica said

"She might but what I really want to know is how me and your mom met eighteen years ago. You know how but you can tell me in the morning."

"Thank you. So when are the times can I call you my dad?" Jessica asked

Sam looked at his daughter and smiled at her

"Well when it's me and you here that's fine. Any other time until Jules and everyone else finds out you call me 'Sam'. Sam said

"Okay"

"Now you get some sleep. You and me have work in the morning."

Sam got up and kiss Jessica on the head but before he left Jessica said something for the first time that made his life all the more important

"Dad" Jessica said

Sam then turned around and started crying and smiled at Jessica

"Yes Jessica?" Sam asked

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can you stay with me?"

Sam nodded and came back to the bed and climbed in next to his daughter. He held her so tight that it made Jessica feel safe with her father around. Then Sam got up and got his dogtags out and snapped one of them off and made a necklace for Jessica.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked

Sam then put the necklace around his daughter's neck

"This is to let you know that no matter where I am. Alive or dead. I will always be there with you. No matter what." Sam said

"Thank you. I love you, dad"

"I love you too, sweetheart"

Sam with his daughter as long as he needed. His life was all the more important now he knows Jessica is his child. However the both of them kept this hidden from Jules. They'll tell her when the time was right. For now this was a father/daughter moment that they did not want to ruin.


	12. Terror

Weeks later following the events between Sam and Jessica, Jessica was more happier than ever. School was fine, her job was great but dangerous, and she knew who both her parents were. She hated that she had to keep that secret from her mom though. That was the down side to her happy side. She would tell her mom when the time was right but for it was for the best. One morning Jessica was in her room dancing to one of her favorite songs "Bye Bye Love" by the Backstreet Boys getting ready for her day off with mom. Then Jules came in the room all dressed and ready and smiled at her daughter. This made Jessica stop dancing and turn off the music.

"You seem very happy today." Jules said

"Why wouldn't I be? I have the day off with my mom. What else could I need?" Jessica said

"Yeah about that. Steve is coming with us on our day off. So I was thinking if you wanted to invite Jayden we could make it a double date?" Jules asked

Jessica then had that in tense look on her face when her mom brought her new boyfriend. She knew her parents weren't together anymore but it hurt her to see her with someone else. She was happy her mom was happy but still it was just not her parents together. So she had to be more happier at least she could spend time with her boyfriend Jayden.

"Yeah that would sound great. I'll give him a call." Jessica answered

"Great I'll see you downstairs."

Jules went downstairs and Jessica closed the door to her room. She got out her cell phone and called Jayden to see if he could come.

"Hello" Jayden answered over the phone

"Hey babe it's me." Jessica said

"Hi what's up?"

"Are you free today?"

"Sure I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well my mom is going out with her boyfriend on our day off so she was thinking if you came along with me it could be like a double date."

"That would sound fine but your really going along with hanging out with her new boyfriend?"

"What choice do I have?"

"She doesn't know about the truth about you and Sam does she?"

"No she doesn't. I don't want her to know yet."

Besides her and Sam the only other person who knew they were father and daughter was Jayden. Jessica could always tell things to her boyfriend because he could always keep her secret without telling anyone.

"I know but she has the right to know at some point." Jayden said

"Yes but for now it's not the right time. So me, my mom, and her boyfriend are coming to pick you up now" Jessica said

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too bye"

Jessica hung up the phone before letting out a tear in her eye. What was going to happen if her mom found out the truth? She couldn't think about that now. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to meet up with her mom. Then they left the house to meet up with their boyfriends.

~Flashpoint~

The two couples walked around the streets for a while then spotted an ice cream truck. They all got their ice cream and went on walking towards the mini shops.

"Thank you. I can't believe you remember that." Jules said

"What are you kidding me? You singing 'Everybody Hurts'? I couldn't talk my eyes off you." Steve said

"How good of a singer was my mom?" Jessica asked

"Really good. She could have gone pro with her band." Steve said

"I don't think so" Jules said

"Okay I got a confession to make. Your best show was at a graduation party on the roof at midnight?"

"What?"

Jessica then had that tense look on her face and then looked at her boyfriend. Did Steve know about that night and didn't tell her mom about it?

"You just got dumped by Curtis and took your guitar up on the roof and made this gentle song." Steve said

"You were up there?" Jules asked

"I'm sorry. It's just after that I felt like I knew you."

Jessica then held Jayden's hand in sadness. Then Jules looked at her daughter and then held her hand.

"What's wrong honey?" Jules asked

"Nothing is wrong. The ice cream is giving me a headache." Jessica said

Jessica then looked at Steve for a while then heard a gun shot from a distant. Then the four of them went towards the Sultan Grill where the shot were fired. Jules then got out her cell phone and called the SRU.

"Winnie it's Jules." Jules said

"Oh hi hows your day off?" Winnie asked over the phone

"I got shots fired inside the Sultan Grill."

"Are you and Jessica alright?"

"Yeah."

"Is the shooter still inside?"

"I can't see inside."

Steve looked inside and saw someone shot on the ground inside the place.

"Someone is shot in there. I have to get inside." Steve said

"No that would not be the best idea." Jessica said

"Jules! Jessica! Hang tight we're coming!" Sam yelled over the phone

Steve just went inside as well as Jules, Jessica, and Jayden. Now they were held hostage in the place. The only hope they had and with the other hostages was waiting for the SRU to come.

~Flashpoint~

Later when the SRU came they found out that the subject was schizophrenic. This was going to be tough taking down someone who can see things that are not there. When trying to catch him Steve got shot in the process.

"Oh my God. Steve." Jules said

"Get back all of you! Hands above your head!" Davis yelled

Then the waitress above her head. The subject thought that she was carrying a bomb on her.

"I know you're afraid right now, Davis-" Jules said

"We have to bind her hands and feet to prevent the bomb from exploding."

"She's not going to hurt you." Jessica said

Then Davis pointed the gun at Jessica in angry. This made Jules upset that the subject was going to hurt her daughter.

"She's got a bomb are you blind?" Davis yelled

Then Jayden then attack Davis from firing the gun at her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jayden yelled

They were struggling for a while till Davis hit Jayden over the head with the gun knocking him out cold.

"Jayden!" Jessica yelled

Then Davis saw all the hostages were turning on him and of them threw a vase at him. All of the sudden Sam comes from out of no where and stops this madness.

"Everybody drop your weapons and go back to where you were! It's alright buddy you can stand down I got this are of operations contained! Go back to where you now all of you! Do it now!" Sam yelled

Jules and Jessica were in relief now that Sam was the room containing the situation.

"Who are you?" Davis asked

"I'm Sam Braddock with the Special Forces. I'm here to help"

He took out his dogtags and Jules noticed that there's only one of them attached to his neck. He used to have two on his neck. What Jules didn't know was Jessica had the other one on her neck but she hid it under her shirt.

"You knew that this place was a front for terrorist?"

"Sam don't lie to him. He's prone to lies." Greg said over the mic

Then Sam had an idea and looked at both Jules and Jessica to get a sense of what to do. Jules got up slowly while Jessica kneeled down so he could trip the subject over when it was ready.

"I know what it's like to be afraid. I served to tours in Afghanistan. I know what's like walking down the street wondering if their going to strike again. You feel helpless like your never going to be safe. That's what they want. All of us to live in a state of fear."

"Yeah that's why we got to fight back. You know about the operation-"

Jules then grabbed the gun and Jessica tripped the subject while Sam pinned him down. Sam got out his cuffs and arrested the subject.

"What are you doing? You lied to me! You lied to me!" Davis yelled

"I didn't lie. Subject in custody." Sam said

Everyone was in relief that everything was safe now. Sam then look at his daughter and notice she the tap of the chest thing he did with his dogtags. She was telling him 'Thank you for keeping me safe.' Sam nodded and looked at Jules.

"Thank you." Jules said

Sam nodded and looked at Steve who was badly shot and Jayden who was still knocked out.

"EMS! We need EMS in here now!" Sam yelled over the mic

Then the officers from outside and helped all the hostages out safe and the EMS doctors took Steve and Jayden away to different trucks. Jessica was going to go with Jayden to the hospital but before she did she ran towards Sam and hugged him so tight.

"Thank you so much." Jessica said

"No problems. Go with Jayden me and your mom got it from here." Sam said

"Okay."

Jessica went and gave her mom a hug before heading into the EMS truck to take Jayden to the hospital.

~Flashpoint~

Later Team One learned that the subject's social worker was setting him up to take the fall. He made Davis made a bomb to take to the place where he thought was a front for terror operations. They made it too late cause he set off the bomb and he was killed but everyone else was going to be fine. Jules made it to the hospital to meet up with Jessica to see how Steve and Jayden were doing. She found her daughter in one of the rooms with Jayden. Jessica looked and saw her mom and went outside to see her.

"What's up with the guys?" Jules asked

"Well Jayden has a concussion but it's not too serious. They want to keep him over night to make sure there no complications. Steve took the bullet in the stomach and he lost a lot of blood. They did get the bullet out and he's going to be fine. However he will he need to stay here for one to two days just to make sure he doesn't bleed out from the surgery." Jessica said

"Well that's good. Where's Steve in?"

"He's in the room next door to Jayden's."

Jules went to the room next door and waited till Steve woke up.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jules asked

"Better now. Can I just say something?" Steve asked

"Sure."

"The last few months. I've been doing a lot of thinking. Just about the big picture."

"Yeah I have too."

"What I'm guessing is our big pictures aren't the same. Because your mine but I don't think I'm in yours."

Jules then started crying because he was right

"It's okay. There's no regrets. Listen there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you eighteen years ago." Steve said

Jules looked at him in a confused look. She didn't understand what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Jules asked

"Remember how you got pregnant with Jessica after the party and you never knew who her father was?"

"Yeah but I don't think about that anymore. I've done fine so far without her real father's help. Whoever he is."

"Well I know there are few people who do know who her father is including me."

Jules looked at him in shock and got up from her seat pacing around

"Your lying!" Jules yelled

"I'm not lying." Steve said

"How do you know who he is and who knows who he is?"

"For a while it's been me, your past friend Amanda, and a few other our classmates."

"Your telling me you guys knew who my daughter's father was and you guys never came forward about it? Why did you guys tell me? I didn't remember anything!"

"That was because your Curtis messed around with the drinks."

Jules looked at Steve in shock

"You're saying Curtis is Jessica's father?" Jules asked in shock

"No he's not her father." Steve said

"Then who is?"

"I can't say who."

"Why not?"

"Because someone who found out about the pregnancy paid us to keep our silence but Amanda broke that silence months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Amanda called me and said Jessica came by and told her the whole story even who her father was. She just didn't tell her about the pay outs."

Jules then started to cry

"You're saying Jessica knows and never bother to tell me?" Jessica cried

"Yes" Steve said

"Okay the last things I want to know is who paid for your guys silence and who is Jessica's father?"

"I can't say any of those things."

Jules then went up to his bed in anger

"Why not?" Jules yelled

"Because if he finds out he would ruin our lives. I bet he already ruined Amanda's life already by having Jessica at her house. He could also go after Jessica because she already knows who her father is. She must have investigated everything." Steve said

Jules then left Steve's room and went towards Jayden's room. Jessica saw her mom in a pissed off mood and approached her.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Jules asked

"Sure" Jessica said

Jessica went outside to talk to her mom. She could tell her mom has been crying for a while.

"Oh my god mom what's wrong? Did Steve break up with you? I'll kill him!" Jessica asked in rage

"No I broke up with him but that's not what I was about to ask. When were you going to tell me about your father?" Jules asked

Jessica felt her heart drop to her stomach. Now she was in big trouble.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS?" Jules yelled in rage

Jessica then started to cry from her mother's reactions

"For about a few months now." Jessica cried

"You met up with my friend Amanda and she told you who he was?" Jules asked

"She didn't know who he was but I figured it out who he was. She told me everything from the drinks to the sex with the unknown man."

"You know who he is?"

"Yes I do"

Jules then looked her daughter in the eye and was filled with rage.

"Who is he?" Jules asked

"I can't tell you." Jessica said

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Mom calm down we're in a hospital."

"Calm down? I slept with a guy on the roof of my friend's graduation party and don't remember a single thing! Steve told me that Curtis messed with the drinks so that part I get but I still have dreams of what could have happened that night. Was I raped?"

"No you weren't. The guy that met up with you didn't know about the drugs in the drinks. You were both victims."

"Jessica you have to tell who he is!"

"If I tell you who he is it'll make things worse."

"It's already worse."

"What do you mean?"

"The people who know about that night including Steve were paid to keep their silence. If they told anyone who her father was or if the father found out on his own he would come after you."

Jessica then thought about this for a minute. This was a matter of life and death for her. Can she tell her mom who her father was and ruin the relationship her mother and father have with one another or keep it a secret and make sure everything is kept in place as it should be. She thought about it and made her decision.

"I'll take my chances. I won't say who he is. If it means keeping everyone safe who knows about it even you I'll make sure of it." Jessica said

"But honey keeping this from me is not going to fix anything. The team can have a protection detail on you and everyone else." Jules said

"Really? Then tell me what happened to Amanda?"

Jules was silent on that because she knew something happened to Amanda

"Yeah that's what I thought." Jessica said

"Tell me who he is or I won't allow you back home. You'll stay at Sam's house until I figure this all out." Jules ordered

Jessica was given a choice now. How could her mom do this to her? She was scared she got it but in doing this Jessica was trying to keep everyone safe and Jules did not want to lose her daughter.

"Then I'm staying at Sam's for a while." Jessica said

Jessica then ran off towards the exit. Jules then punched the wall and started crying. What could she do? All she wanted was some answer and keep Jessica safe. She knew that this was the best thing until whoever was doing this was brought to justice.

~Flashpoint~

Sam has just got back from hanging out with Spike and Wordy. He pulled up to parking lot of his apartment complex and parked his car. He climbed out of his car and went inside the building. When he reach his place he saw Jessica crying near his door step. He notice that she a suitcase with her. Sam ran towards his daughter and sat next to her.

"Jess what happened?" Sam asked

Jessica only cried harder. She must have been in a through hell to put her in a mood like this.

"Honey please tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked

"I made a huge mistake." Jessica cried

"What do you mean?"

"Finding out you that you are my father."

"Why would think that is a mistake?"

"Because someone wanted it that way."

Sam took Jessica inside his place and they both sat on the couch together.

"What's going on Jessica?" Sam asked

"Mom found out." Jessica said

Sam had that shock look on his face

"No she doesn't know you're my dad but she found out something that had something to do with it?" Jessica said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Remember when I told about the about the night you guys got pregnant with me?"

"Yeah you told me."

"Well there was something more to it. Some of her classmates including Amanda and Steve were the only ones who knew you two were my parents. Yet someone paid them off to make sure you never found out. If anyone told a word about it he would go after them and me."

Sam looked scare for his life. He would lose it if he lost his daughter. He gave Jessica a tight hug.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I would die for you!" Sam said

"I don't want you to do that. So my mom told me to make a choice tell her who my dad was and get protection from the team or stay with you until she found out who is paying her classmates off." Jessica said

"What did you say?"

"I said that I would stay with you. I didn't want her to find out. So what am I suppose to do now?"

Sam held his daughter while she cried all night. Somewhere out there someone was going after Jules' classmates and Jessica. Jessica knew she couldn't keep this secret forever. Now she was in danger. No matter where she went she was a target from anywhere. She only hoped that she could make it out of this alive for her parent's sake. Sooner later it will be time to face the music.


	13. Fault Lines

It was early in the morning at the SRU. Jessica was not there on a count of being part of her graduation committee of her class after school. It was the best thing because the team was having their team physic evaluation test today. The person doing it was Larry Toth and he has been known to break up teams. So the plan was having Donna run the drill team and Toth does the tests on the team. While Jules and Sam were taking a break from their drill Sam needed to talk to Jules about Jessica. The both of them sat down on a bench waiting for one of them to be called.

"So how has Jessica been doing at your place?" Jules asked

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sam said

"I try talking to her but she keeps blowing me off!"

"Well maybe it's because you shipped her off to me when you could have thought of a better way to handle the problem."

"The problem couldn't be fix so I didn't have any other choice."

"Oh no you had a choice and you sent her to me. Now she's having nightmares every night and I don't know what I can do for her anymore."

"It was the best thing for her so I could keep her safe!"

"What do you mean?"

Then after hearing that Spike, Wordy, Ed, and Donna came up to them and wanted to know more.

"Yeah is she in danger or something?" Spike asked

"What's going on?" Ed asked

Jules knew she had to tell the truth about the situation. Whether Jessica like it or not everyone had to know.

"Jessica found out who her real father is." Jules said

"That's great!" Wordy said

"No not great because in the process her and some of my classmates are in danger as well. When I got pregnant with Jessica I had no idea who her father was and that was because he and I were both drugged and it lead to what we did. However a few of my classmates knew who he was but they couldn't tell me because another person found out who he was and paid them to keep their silence."

All of them were in a complete shock. After all the pain Jules has ever been in this was the worst for her. They knew that if Jules lost her daughter as a mother she would never forgive herself.

"Yeah and two of them were Steve and my best friend Amanda. Jessica went over to Amanda's house and Amanda told her the whole story about that night. Amanda didn't know who he was but it didn't matter because when I called her to talked to her she left the country. The person who paid her off must have found out Jessica was at her house because she told me someone destroyed her reputation as a designer and left for BC. I don't know what happen to Steve though. I haven't talked to him since we broke up."

"Jules why didn't you say anything to us?" Ed asked

"Yeah we could have tracked down whoever was going after Jess and everyone else." Donna said

"I thought I could handle it on my own." Jules said

"Yeah you handled it well by having her shipped off to me." Sam said

"What?" everyone yelled

"I did that because she wouldn't tell me either. She told me that if keeping her father's identity a secret is going to keep everyone then so be it. She even told me if it meant her having to die she didn't care."

"Wait a minute she didn't tell me that part. She actually said that?" Sam asked

"Yup so I don't know what else to do."

Sam thought about this for so long. He couldn't believe that his own daughter said she would die to keep their secret hidden. It was time to tell Jules to truth even if it meant losing whatever relationship he has with her.

"Look Jules there's something I have to tell you." Sam said

Jules looked Sam in the eyes

"What is it?" Jules asked

Sam was so close to telling the truth when Donna's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Alright I'll send her up. Jules you're up. Physic evaluation." Donna said

"Okay you can tell me later." Jules said

"Alright." Sam said

Jules then went back into the building to do her physic evaluation. She really wanted to know what Sam wanted to say. After the tests she'll meet up with Sam and they can talk later.

~Flashpoint~

The physic evaluation did not go so well. Larry Toth was fooling with both Sam and Jules to see whether or not they both had feelings towards one another. Even though they both said they didn't the polygraph test proved there was some feelings for each other. Sam waited outside the room for Jules to come out of testing. When she got out she saw Sam and went towards him.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked

"Not good." Jules said

"Me either."

"He gave me a hard time because of you."

"Yeah"

"They have us under a microscope. Just in case we treat each other any different."

Sam then got pissed and leaned against the wall and Jules did the same

"What's it going to take? A chaperone?" Sam asked

"That's the thing Sam it's not going to go away." Jules said

Sam and Jules knew that was right. There were still some feelings left towards each other and they had to deal with it. Maybe taking care of Jessica might have brought them even closer together and didn't even know it. Jules then looked at Sam and wanted to ask him the question from before.

"Sam what was the thing you wanted to say before?" Jules asked

Sam then looked at Jules with a gentle look on his face

"I also know who Jessica's father is too." Sam said

Jules then looked at Sam in shock

"What do you mean?" Jules asked

"Jessica told me who her father was and I kept it a secret too." Sam said

"Why wouldn't you tell me this?"

"Because if I told you who her father was you would lose it."

Jules then grabbed Sam's hand and looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Just please tell me who he is. I just want to keep my daughter safe. So I need to know who he is and why this mystery man wants to destroy other people lives so the father doesn't know. Just please tell me." Jules cried

Sam felt so sorry for her. He hated to see her cry so much but it was for their daughter so it was a good reason. Then in a moment Sam was going to tell the truth when Greg and Larry came from behind with some other officers.

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"I'm having some officers go and pick up Jessica for the physic evaluation." Larry said

"No she doesn't have to be part of this and besides she has a committee meeting after school." Jules said

"Doesn't matter I want her here now!"

"Why?"

"Some of the tough calls we have been getting has mostly been from her." Greg said

"You can't be serious!" Sam yelled

"We're dead serious. Officers go to Jessica Callaghan school and pick her up." Larry ordered

The officers were about to leave when Sam got in their way from going to the garage

"No way. I'm letting you do this her." Sam said

"Yes you will. Unless you want to be broken off from the team?" Larry said

Sam then looked at Jules and she gave him the 'don't make this worse' face. Even though Jules hated they were going to get Jessica she didn't want Sam to get in trouble. The officers left and went to go get Jessica from her school.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica was in meeting with the graduation committee trying to figure out where to have the graduation at and how to tribute her work to the police force in the ceremony.

"Guys I really don't to be notice for my part in the SRU. All I care about is where and when we can have the ceremony and right now all I'm getting is that we might have to have it outside on the football field if we can't think of anything else." Jessica said

"Jessica you would be the first student in this school to be remember fighting with the SRU while doing school. It would show your dedication and your hard work towards both things." Marissa

"Marissa it's not a big deal. It was only going be a job until I graduated."

"Yeah you've gotten so good at it and because of it you've gotten acceptance letters from some of the best art schools around here and in the USA." Brain said

"I know that but-"

"But nothing. We are going to honor for your hard work and that's how it's going to be." Kate said

"Okay. Can we get back to where we can have the ceremony?"

The meeting was interrupted when two cops came in. Jessica got up from her seat and approached the two of them. Some of the other students got up from their seat and stood behind her.

"Jessica Callaghan?" one of the officers asked

"Yeah that's me." Jessica said

"We need you to stop what you're doing and come with us." the second officer said

"Wait a minute. We're in the middle of a meeting for graduation." Marissa said

"Yeah and I'm not going anywhere without a good reason."

"Larry Toth recommends your presents for a physic evaluation test."

"You mean the guy who breaks up teams? Someone actually brought in that guy to do the physic tests. Good thing I was here all day."

"Yeah not anymore. He thinks some of the fault lines from the team has been from you."

"What do you mean? Jessica's a nice person and would never make any fault lines towards anyone." Joey said

"Doesn't matter. You have to come with us now."

One of the officers went to get Jessica when one of the students went up and stood in between them.

"Step back!" Amy yelled

"Young lady even though you're a minor I can take you into custody for obstruction."

"Be my guest but-"

"Alright I'll go!" Jessica yelled

"Jessica!" David said

"Look guys I have to go. They mean a lot of business. Get a hold of Jayden and have him meet me at the SRU."

"Okay." Marissa said

With that Jessica went with the two officers and were on their way towards the SRU. Her friends didn't like this one bit.

"I can't believe they just did that!" Kate said

"I know but what can we do about it?" Amy asked

"I'm going after them. I'll call Jayden and me up with him." Marissa said

"We're coming with you too." Joey said

All of them left the class room and waited till the cop car was gone. Then they took one of the students van and drove off after them.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica then entered the SRU along with the other officers. She saw everyone was present in the hallway except for Ed who left for the hospital to be with his wife who's having the baby. Jessica walked up to everyone in anger.

"I don't know what's going on but two cops dragged me out of my meeting and now I'm pissed off." Jessica yelled

"I know. We should have called you but we were being drilled." Jules said

Then Larry Toth came out of the briefing room with Greg and saw that Jessica has arrived

"Ah Jessica Callaghan you've arrived." Larry said

Jessica walked over to Larry and Greg

"Do we really have to do this?" Jessica asked

"Yes otherwise I wouldn't have gotten those officers to take you from school." Larry said

"Oh yeah thanks for that by the way. Let's do this."

Jessica went into the briefing room with Larry and Greg and shut the door behind them. Jules and Sam did not like this one bit so they had a plan.

"Spike go get the open mic." Jules said

"What?" Spike asked

"Go get it." Sam said

"We can't do that." Wordy said

"I don't care. I need to know why they are doing this to her." Jules said

"Fine. I'll go get it." Spike said

Spike went to go get the open mic while from out of nowhere Jessica's friends and Jayden came into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on? I hear my girlfriend is yanked out of her committee and brought here for some kind of test by force." Jayden yelled

"I know how you feel Jayden. We're pissed off to by this but Toth thinks she's caused most of the fault lines in this group." Jules said

"Jessica's a nice girl and friend and she would never do that. I almost got arrested for her." Amy said

"I can't believe this is happening!" Marissa said

Spike came back with the open mic and some head sets so everyone can hear the conversation. He gave them to everyone on the team but the kids wanted some too.

"Spike give us some head sets too." Jayden said

"No way this is for the team only. She's our teammate." Spike said

"Yeah and she's our best friend." Marissa said

"She's also my girlfriend."

Spike looked at the kids for a minute and knew they were right. Jessica was like a family to the kids too. So he gave them some head sets, he got the mic ready, and they began listening to the conversation.

~Flashpoint~

Jessica was hooked up to the polygraph scale and was so nervous because she has never done something like this before. Greg looked at her and made her calm down and not to panic.

"I need to make a base line for you. Tell me three truths and a lie in that order." Larry said

"My name is Jessica Callaghan. I'm 18 years old. I'm studying to be a photographer. I also love football." Jessica said

The polygraph said that the football Jessica said was a lie

"Good. I'm going to give you some word associations. The first thing that comes to your mind. No thinking. Also I'm going to throw some questions at you and again no thinking." Larry said

"Okay I get it." Jessica said

"Night"

"Day"

"Heart"

"Soul"

"Love"

"Jayden"

From the other side of the door Jayden smiled at that comment. Jessica really did love him and everyone could see that.

"Memories"

"Timeless"

"SRU"

"Job"

"Robot"

"Babycakes"

"That's right! Babycakes is the best!" Spike whispered on the other side

"Team"

"Family"

The team smiled at that comment. Jessica was truly like a family to everyone.

"Mother"

"Jules"

"Father"

Jessica then tensed up a bit and that showed some stress on the polygraph scale. Greg and Larry notice that.

"Father"

"None"

Sam then tensed up behind the door. On the other side Larry made a mark on the test where Jessica said 'none'. Moving on Larry started to ask some questions to Jessica.

"What was it like being part of the SRU?" Larry asked

"Well it's the best job. I get to catch bad guys and get media evidence so it's rock solid to the case." Jessica said

"I see that the job was only going to last until she graduated high school."

"That's right." Greg said

"Yeah I knew I wasn't going to be doing police work forever so I asked to do this job for one or two years."

"What makes a seventeen year old girl well I should say eighteen old year old now but what makes you want to do a dangerous job like this?"

Jessica tensed up for a moment which showed on the polygraph but she answered quickly

"So maybe it would be good on my resume for college." Jessica said

"You sure it didn't have anything to with finding your mother in the process?" Larry asked

Jules on the other side put her hand in a fist wanting to hit Toth. I bet there were others in the group were wanting to do the same thing. Jessica on the other side knew she couldn't hide that answer.

"Yeah at first it was to find my mother but then I loved doing the work her and I felt like being part of the team." Jessica said

"How did the team response to you being Jules' daughter?" Larry asked

"Everyone was shocked at first but then they accepted me as part of their team but they also accepted me like I was their family. I never had a family till I came here."

"Is this a family or a SWAT team?"

"I would say it's both because we count on each other for anything in both the work place and outside of it."

From outside everyone was smiling at Jessica's comment. They were like a family and they will always will be no matter what.

"How were you able to make time for both school and work?" Larry asked

"It was easy. I would come in on some days that I'm in for the SRU after school. When I'm not in work I go to school and I do my work and sometimes do my homework in my free period classes. I'm also part of the photography group there and this year I'm part graduation committee for my class." Jessica said

"Must be hard to keep everything organized with everything your going through."

"Yeah it's hard but I can handle it."

"Back to the team. What's like hanging out with them outside of work?"

"It's great. Wordy let's me come over sometimes and let's me see his daughters for a girl's night out. Spike let's me go out with him on Friday nights and do fun stuff. We also fix everything from babycakes to my camera gear. Greg teaches me everything about the SRU while I'm here. Sam is like the best. We go out on hockey nights and watch them play. He's a big fan of hockey and so am I."

"What kind of relationship do you and Sam have?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it seems like from the other teammates that besides your mother that Sam has been really close to you since you arrived at the SRU."

On the other side Jules looked at Sam in confusion. Yeah he was protective of her daughter but she wondered what Toth meant by it.

"He's always been protective me and so has everyone else. It's not a big deal."

Larry looked at the polygraph and notice that her stress level was off the chart in some way.

"It must have been some big deal because from what I've heard your mother and Sam were involved." Larry said

"Wait a minute! My personal on my team are top secret!" Greg yelled

"No there not because their not patients. Did you know about their involvement?"

Jessica looked down and then back up in guilty

"Yeah I did but I didn't think it was a big deal. They were in love with each other and I was happy for my mom. What was wrong with that?" Jessica said

"Well there's a rule where it states that no couple can be place on the team because it can put their teammates in danger." Larry said

"They didn't put anyone in danger though."

"Really?"

Larry then brought out a transcript and opened it.

"Critical Incident #1113- Sniper Call, multiple shots across the city. The two of them have been working together when it happened and your mom got shot in the process." Larry said

"Yes but she was shot by a sniper and that would have happened whether Sam was there or not." Jessica said

"You must have been in some shock seeing your mom shot. How did Sam react to that?"

"He was worse than me. We both were."

"When Sam found out you were Jules' daughter at the hospital how did he take that?"

"He was shocked at first but he got over it so quick than everyone else did. He took care of me while mom was in the hospital but then mom got out and was going to back to the SRU she had to end her relationship with Sam."

"Did that upset you in anyway?"

"Yeah I didn't speak to my mom for two weeks. I had to get over it though because it was the rules an the rules are the rules."

"After your mom and Sam broke up how much involvement did Sam have with your life?"

"Look I don't know what you want me to say about Sam but please say what you want to say Toth."

Larry then brought out a document which gave Jessica a terror look on her face. It was the paternity test. Greg was wondering what was Jessica doing taking a test like that.

"Where did you get that?" Jessica asked

On the other side of the door everyone got tensed up knowing Jessica was not happy about what she was seeing in front of her.

"I have my sources. Hearing all these stories from Greg I had to figure out what was going on with the team including you." Larry said

"What a minute. Boss you were the one who called Toth in for the physic eval? Please tell me it's not true."

Greg looked at her in guilty while he saw tears coming from her eyes. On the other side of the door everyone heard what they didn't want to hear.

"The boss called in this Larry guy?" Marissa whispered

"I guess so." Sam said

"He must have been doing what he thinks is best for the team." Jules said

On the other side Greg had the courage to face Jessica

"Jessica I didn't trust myself as a teammate or a friend. It was for the sake of the team." Greg said

"So you had to betray everyone?" Jessica yelled

"Jessica lower your voice and sit down!" Larry yelled

Jessica sat back down and looked back at Larry Toth

"Now what I want to know is what were you doing with a paternity test?" Larry asked

Jules then had that shock look on her face. What was Jessica doing with a paternity test? How could she test for her father without meeting him?

"I can't tell you." Jessica said

"Jessica you have to answer the question!" Larry said

"The only thing I can tell you is that I was trying to find out what happen to my mom eighteen years ago."

"So it lead you to taking this test?"

"Yes"

"We need to know who he is."

"No you can't know!"

"What do you mean?"

"No one is suppose to know or some other people's lives with be destroyed including mine."

On the other side of the door all her classmates and Jayden were in a complete shock. Jayden never found out about the 'life in danger' part from her. This made him upset.

"Look I can't tell you anymore. It's too dangerous" Jessica said

"Well if it's that important to save other people's lives then we need to know who your father is." Larry said

Then Larry began opening the document. This made Jessica so stressed out she jumped out of her seat to get it.

"Parker please keep her down!" Larry ordered

Greg grabbed Jessica before she could get the document

"Jessica please calm down" Greg said

"You can't know who he is!" Jessica yelled

Larry opened the document and read what it said

Comb and Saliva- 95% DNA match

15, 16

16, 16

-Biological Match

DNA match conform Sam Braddock is Jessica Callaghan biological father

Larry looked at Jessica in shock

"Your biological father is Sam Braddock." Larry said

On the other side of the door Jules heard what Larry said and dropped her headset in shock. She looked at Sam in shock and got up pacing back and forth. Sam got up and looked at Jules had tears in her eyes.

"Jules I'm so sorry." Sam said

"So it's true then? Your her father?" Jules asked

"Yeah I am."

"This can't be possible."

"But it is. That's our daughter in there. I wanted to tell you so badly but she didn't want you to know. She wanted to keep everyone safe including you. I don't care what you think of us anymore but you now know the truth."

Jules looked at Sam for so long. Learning that Sam was Jessica's father made her heart stop. How was she suppose to look at him now a days? They now have a common bond and that's Jessica

"Right now I don't know what to think of us anymore but all I want to know is who would not want you to know Jessica was yours?" Jules asked

"You can think about that later. You guys may want to listen to this conversation." Spike said

Jules and Sam went back towards the group to listen on the mic

"Jessica is that true?" Greg asked

Jessica nodded while sitting back down crying

"Is that why you jammed the TV system?" Larry asked

Jessica looked up at Toth and Greg

"I thought you guys said you couldn't figure it out." Jessica said

"Yeah we figured it out but we thought you were playing a joke on us so we let it slide." Greg said

"When did Sam figure out he was your father?" Larry asked

"While I was in Boston he found it in my locker and read the results when no one was around. When I got back we promised we won't say anything to my mom." Jessica said

"After the discovery it would explain all the protection you've been getting from Sam while working. Like the day you came back you get slashed in the arm and his attitude towards the subject who attacked you. You know all I've been hearing from you is secret by secret and that's not good for a team. Also having both Sam and Jules almost breaking the life code measure for you on some cases. I knew their were some fault lines coming from somewhere and that was you."

"You what your right. I admit it. I'm a fault line to this group. I'm not proud of it but it's true. But you've got to understand what I've gone through to get this far in my life to get me towards here. My mom gave me up eighteen years ago for my own good not knowing who my father is. I had no one who could adopt me so I had to live with a foster family till I was seventeen years old. I was not like everyone else. I only focused on my school and I didn't have time to have fun or make friends when I was a kid. Before I was popular I was bullied all day and I had to deal with. Then when one of the bully's wanted to commit suicide one day I had to save her from doing that kind of act. After we became friends and her name is Marissa."

Marrisa smiled from outside knowing that her friend really cared about her even though she put her through so much pain as a kid

"Later I became popular at fifteen after that event. People liked me for saving her no matter what she did to me. I became the first freshmen ever to become leader of the photography club. Later on in ninth grade I met my boyfriend his name is Jayden. The first time I met him I thought he was like one of those boys who liked at the girls but he was different. He was responsible and funny. Our first date was to a Backstreet Boys concert and that was the night I got my first kiss from him. He stood by me through all of this even though my job put myself in danger. He loves me and I love him. One day in the future I may want to marry him."

Jayden felt the same way from the other side of the door. He hoped one day he could marry her too. He looked at Sam and Jules who looked happy about that response and they gave him a thumbs up as their approval in the future.

"Then my life change when I became seventeen years old. I go through my birth records and find out my mom is one of the SRU members and I've been watching her this whole time when I turned on the news. So I made a connection to a friend of mine to help me get an intership here to meet my mom. Later on she figured out I was her daughter and it was the best day of my life. She adopted me back and we became partners at the SRU."

Jules then cried in happiness hearing her daughter say finding her was one of the best days of her life. Sam reached out and held her hand through this.

"Everyone didn't know about my relationship with her until she got shot. When I thought I was in trouble that day the team accepted me all the more. They were like my family. We were all happy but right now no one in my family is happy. It's because my parents can't be together and that the other members are going through their own problems. Yeah I know more about my family than anyone in this room. I hate that Spike is feeling rejected by his father for doing his job. I hate that Wordy can't be with his kids and wife only at night time or on day offs. I hate that Greg can't have relationship with his son. I hate that Ed had to choose between the team and his family. I hate that Lew had to die when he was saving lives."

Everyone was in shock by what Jessica was saying. She was really bringing out her emotions during this conversation.

"I've gone through a lot in my teenage years. Maybe I've been through things that I should not have growing up but I did anyway. Like for one seeing my mother getting shot, me getting kidnapped in a hotel, getting slashed in the arm on the job, or seeing my best friend die in front of me. There's a bonus to that. When my friend died right in front of me I went through a lot of grief. So much that I took advantage of my boyfriend by doing things teenagers should never do. I still feel bad till this day for what I did to him."

Kate looked at Jayden from behind the door in shock

"Is she talking about having sex with you?" Kate asked

"Be quiet Kate!" Jayden said

Kate stayed quiet and listened more on what Jessica was saying

"Now I'm going through my worst fears ever. Not only did I find out who my father was but I'm putting so many people's lives at risk by learning who he was. Classmates from eighteen years ago were paid to keep their silence and not to tell anyone even the father what happen that night. Then I went over to Amanda's house and ruined her reputation as a designer and she went off to BC. I have been through so much in my life. I'm a teenage girl with a popular reputation at school, who has a career, and will be off to college soon. I'm overwhelmed. Now I have a target on my back everywhere I go and you have no idea what that's like. Not knowing if you're going to die today or tomorrow or not at all. But if it means keeping my family and friends safe then so be it. I'm not afraid to die for them."

"Okay that's it get this door open." Jules said

Out of nowhere Larry, Greg, and Jessica could hear banging on the door behind them and random screaming. Greg got up and opened the door to seeing everyone from Jessica's classmates to his team listening to their conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" Larry yelled

Jessica got up from her seat and saw her classmates were there

"What are you guys doing here?" Jessica said

"Well you had Marissa call me-" Jayden started

"I get that part. Why are the rest of you here?"

"It was Marrisa's idea." David said

"Thanks David." Marrisa said

Jessica then removed all the wires attached to her and started to walk towards the exit and motioned her friend and Jayden to follow her

"Guys come on. Let's go." Jessica said

'Hold on we're not done here Jessica." Larry yelled

Jessica then turned around and put her badge on the reception desk

"I'm so done here." Jessica said

"Jessica come back." Sam and Jules yelled

Jessica ignored them and everybody watched her and her classmates leave the SRU for good. This was not any easy process. Greg then walked back in ager to the briefing room with Larry and shut the door behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jules said

"Neither can I." Sam said

"Our team is almost being broken apart and Jessica quits before it happens." Wordy said

"This not an easy process." Donna said

"You could say that again." Spike said

"What are we suppose to do now?" Wordy asked

The captain walked in and told them to go home and will let them know if they passed or not. Jules and Sam looked each other for a moment after everything that happened today and walked away from each other. No one thought that this would ever happen but it did.

~Flashpoint~

In the school parking lot was Jessica, Jayden, and her friends gathered around each other. Everyone was dead silent about what happen today in the SRU. There was no happy vibe in this group at all.

"I can't believe that guy had the nerve to say bad things about you." Marrisa said

"Well most of it was true anyway." Jessica said

"Yeah we heard the whole thing." Jayden said

Jessica looked at Jayden at shock

"You guys heard the whole thing? That would mean mom and Sam-" Jessica asked

"Yeah Jules knows the truth." Amy said

"Great. Not how I wanted to spend my day today. Having my ass drag out to SRU, everyone listening to my test, and my mom finding the truth about Sam. This can't be happening. I can't believe I quit the team and the team could be broken up."

"Yeah we can't believe your life is in danger too. When were you going to tell us that?" Kate said

Jessica got up walked around in place. Jayden got up to and approached her.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." Jessica said

"Too late for that." Brain said

"Look I didn't want anyone I cared about in danger. I made the stupid mistake by finding out Sam was my dad and now my mom's classmates and I are all in danger. I did not want to any of you guys on the list. All I want to do is graduate high school and go somewhere far away so no one I love is hurt." Jessica said

"What about me? Are you going to leave me behind?" Jayden asked

"I would never do!"

"Well what if I came with you after all this. You are all that matters to me. I heard you in the room that you said you wanted to marry me."

"Yeah I said that."

"Well then marry me."

Jessica looked at him in stun disbelief. Did he really say he wanted her to marry him? This made everyone jump to there feet.

"What?" everyone asked

"Yeah what?" Jessica asked

"I mean it. I love you more than anything. We don't have to get married now but maybe we could after we did some years in college. But what I do know is that I want you more in my life." Jayden said

"If you say 'yes' Jessica I called dibs on maid of honor!" Marissa said

Jessica laughed and held Jayden's hand crying

"So what do you say?" Jayden asked

Jessica's classmates and Jayden were waiting for her to make her decision. Before Jessica could answer lights were blaring in the kids eyes. They looked ahead to see a car with someone inside it. When the lights disappeared the car went straight at them and Jessica could see the guys was holding a gun from outside the window.

"Everyone get down!" Jessica yelled

The guy fired off some rounds when the kids took cover. The car went off in a different direction at high speeds.

"You should have left it alone!" the guy yelled

When the car disappeared they waited till it wouldn't come back. After a few minutes Jayden was the first to get up.

"Is everyone okay?" Jayden asked

All the kids were present and unharmed. When looking down on the ground they saw Jessica had been shot in the shoulder unconscious. Everyone rushed towards her and saw she lost a lot of blood.

"Jessica!" everyone yelled

"Amy call 911!" David yelled

"Already on it." Amy said

"Someone has to call her parents. Where's her cell?" Joey asked

"I got and I'm on it." Brain said

"Jessica can open your eyes? Oh my god just hold on help is on the way." Marissa said

"Don't you dare die on us!" Jayden cried

But no matter what they were saying Jessica could not hear them. She could not hear the screaming and panics from her friends. No one knew that someone to go this far to shoot their best friend. Somewhere out there her parents were unaware of the fact their daughter was shot or did anyone else on her team. However when they find out it will take them down a road they will never soon forget.


	14. Personal Effects

Later on in the day Sam was reading a magazine waiting for a phone call from the SRU. He didn't want his team to be broken up even though Jessica quit. He was also waiting to her back from either Jules or Jessica. Now that the truth was out they needed to have a talk just the three of them about how to work things out. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" he yelled

He got up from his seat and went towards the door to see who it was. When he opened the door he saw Jules standing right there in front of him. Knowing what Jules wanted to talk about he just let her in the apartment and closed the door shut. He then stared at Jules for a long time before taking little steps to Jules.

"You're right." Sam said

"About what?" Jules asked

"It's not going to go away."

"What's not going to go away?"

"Our feelings for each other and most importantly our daughter. Those two most important things to us are not going to go away."

Jules smiled and her way to Sam

"I'm glad." Jules said

"So?" Sam asked

"So"

Sam and Jules then leaned towards each other and kissed after all these years of being apart. All those years of taking care of their daughter without even noticing she was theirs. Then the kissing became more than kissing. They started to make out more. Sam brought Jules on the counter and started to kiss her all around her neck. Jules removed her half top from her dress. Before they could do more Natalie comes in the front door and sees the whole thing. Both of them catch that and stopped what their doing.

"Oh wow I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Jules you remember Natalie right?"

"Yeah I do. Sorry about that."

"No problem."

Then Sam and Jules get calls on their phones and they had to get back to the base.

~Flashpoint~

Jules and Sam got back to the base where they find all their teammates at the reception desk. They also saw Dr. Toth was listening on their case.

"We cleared for duty?" Spike asked

"For now only." Larry said

"Who's the officer down?" Wordy asked

"It's Ed." Winnie said

"What?" Spike said

"Greg's at the hospital now."

Then all the sudden Jules and Sam phones start to ring like crazy as well as the SRU hotline.

"Hello?" Sam and Jules said on their phones

"SRU?" Winnie said on the mic

"Please you have to help!" Marrisa said on Jules' phone

"The ambulance is already here and we're on the way!" Jayden yelled on Sam's phone

"It doesn't look good!" Amy said on the SRU hotline

"What's going on?" Sam, Jules, Winnie asked the three kids

"Jessica's been shot!" the three of them yelled

Everyone heard the one thing they did not want to hear. It was bad enough Ed got shot but now Jessica was down too. After Jules heard the news she dropped her phone and fell to her knees crying. Sam had tears in his eyes but he needed to be strong for everyone's sake. So he went back on the phone with Jayden and the kids. He asked Winnie to patch in on all three calls.

"She was shot?" Sam asked

"Yeah. We were in the parking lot hanging out when a car came at us and fired a gun four times at us. We just bruises from our fall down but Jessica took a bullet in the shoulder. She lost a lot of blood." Jayden said

"Where are you guys?" Spike asked

"Everyone got rides from their parents after giving their police reports to the cops. Marrisa, Amy, and I are in the ambulance with Jessica on our way to the hospital."

"Is she awake?" Sam asked

"No. Oh wait wait a minute." Amy said

Jayden from inside the ambulance saw Jessica open her eyes. She looked around to find she was shot in the shoulder and she was in an ambulance with two paramedics and her friends.

"She just woke." Marissa said

Jules got up from her feet and went towards the desk with everyone

"Oh my god! What happened?" Jessica asked in a daze

"You were shot in the shoulder at your school. Your friends called everyone to meet you at the hospital. Well your boyfriend and your friends with us right now taking you to the hospital." one of the paramedics said

"Wait a minute. I got shot? How bad is it? What about my friends?"

"Your friends are fine. They just have bruises from their fall down on the pavement. For you shoulder it's a through and through but you lost a lot of blood and it may have hit a nerve so I need you to stay still so it doesn't get worse." the second paramedics said

"Okay. Jayden put the phone on the speaker."

Jayden pressed a button on his phone which made it go to speaker mode. Then he leaned it towards her face to talk to her parents and friends.

"Oh my god! Jess are you okay?" Jules asked

"Yeah I'm fine mom." Jessica said

"Who did this to you?" Sam asked

"I don't remember his face but I remember one thing about his shirt."

"What did it say?" Spike asked

"It had a logo. Sam it was a special forces logo."

Sam was shocked to hear that a solider from his unit would have the nerve to shoot his kid

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yeah and he said something before he left." Jessica said

"What was that?" Wordy asked

"He said 'You should have left this alone!' and then he drove off."

"But I got the license plate and details of the car." Jayden said

"Really can you give the details?" Spike said

"Sure"

"Sam, mom, don't worry about me. Just do whatever it is you are doing and meet up with me later." Jessica said

"Yeah but Jess-" Sam started

"It's your priority. You guys can meet me later at the hospital."

"She's smart than I give her credit for." Dr. Toth said

Everyone stared at him for a moment after that comment

"We know. Just to let you know Ed was shot too today." Jules said

Jessica was shocked

"Is he okay?" Jessica asked

"Yeah just two bullets in the arm. The rest hit his vest." Wordy said

"Okay."

Jessica gave the phone back to Jayden

"Okay now give me the details." Spike said

Jayden and Marissa started giving the team every bit of detail they could remember about the shooting. After that they found out where Ed's shooter was at perviously at before he shot Ed. So they headed of to a military base where a solider might have been kidnapped by the shooter. While on the duty they were going to find Jessica's shooter too. They were not going to let this one go one bit.

~Flashpoint~

At the military base they were trying to figure what happened there. They learned that the shooter was trying to get drugs for a dealer he owed money to. Now they just have to find out what happen to him and his accomplice. While on the duty Spike was looking at the model plate numbers on his computer to find the car Jessica's shooter was in. Jules and Sam were right next to him waiting for an answer.

"Did you find anything yet?" Sam asked

"Sam give it a minute. I just typed it in." Spike said

"I'm sorry. It's just why would someone from Special Forces want to shoot Jessica? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he was forced to. Yeah that you think about it makes sense. Most of them are just teens and they got everything to lose." Jules said

"Like their futures if they don't have the money for college and the only people they feel they need to obey by is their leader."

"So you're thinking whoever this person really that wants everyone who knows what happened eighteen years ago out of the picture including Jessica is a leader of one of the Special Forces group?" Spike asked

"I hate to admit but yes."

Then the computer beeped which meant they found the car information and the person who owns it

"What have we got Spike?" Sam asked

"Okay we know we found the car and it's owned by a Nathan Meyers. I'm having his face on the news right now. Hopefully we can catch him and see who is his leader." Spike said

"Winnie get my military records for Nathan Meyers." Jules said

"Those could be classified." Winnie said over the mic

"Pull strings no matter what it takes."

"The police can handle the rest on Jessica's case. Now you need to be back finding Ed's shooter." Dr. Toth said

"Yeah I know it's our priority now." Sam said

Everyone went back to finding Ed's shooter. Hopefully with any luck they'll find Nathan Meyers before he leaves town.

~Flashpoint~

At the hospital Jessica was in surgery having her shoulder worked on. Marissa, Amy, and Jayden were waiting outside the operating room to hear the news about Jessica.

"Did you see who Ed was doing?" Marissa asked

"Yeah but he won't go into surgery till Sophie has the baby." Jayden said

"Did the baby come yet?" Amy asked

"No. They had to rush her into the operating room to do a c-section. The baby is not getting enough oxygen in her lungs. I just hope they can save both Sophie and the baby." Jayden said

"I hope they can get Ed in the operating room soon too." Marissa said

Then they saw the rest of their friends in the hallway and they came over to the both of them.

"How is she doing?" Kate asked

"She's still in surgery. We're waiting to hear more. How did you guys get here?" Jayden said

"Our parents but we weren't the only ones to come." Brain said

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked

"Are you kidding me? Have you've been outside?" Joey asked

"No" Amy said

"Come with us." David said

All the kids went out of the OR area and towards the entrance of the hospital. What they saw outside was beyond belief. Like everyone from their entire school was their holding signs and candles for Jessica hoping she makes it. The chorus was their singing the chorus part to 'How to Save a Life' by Lifehouse. Not only them but people from past cases have come from far over to see how the girl that helped them months or a year ago to see how she was doing. There were also people from Ed's past cases waiting to here the news about his recovery and his child being born. The news was there covering the whole thing.

"This is unbelievable. How was this possible?" Jayden asked

"That's the amazing thing about facebook and twitter. We posted both shootings to our friends and they passed on the news to their friends and so on." Kate said

Then they saw Jule's family come over and see the kids who were with Jessica

"Are you Jules' and Jessica's family?" Marissa asked

"Yeah we heard about the shooting and we came as soon as we could. I'm Richard, Jules' brother and Jessica's uncle. Here's the rest of them." Richard said

There were the three brother and their wives and kids. They greeted them one by one. One of Jessica's cousins came forward to Jayden.

"Is she going to be okay?" Samantha asked

"Yeah she going to be fine. It's just she's surgery to fix a nerve in her arm." Jayden said

Natalie ran towards the kids

"Are Ed and Jessica both okay?" Natalie asked

"Who are you?" Kate asked

"I'm Natalie. Sam's sister."

"Oh right. Yeah Ed and your niece are going to be fine." Amy said

"What are you talking about? Jessica's my friend."

"Sam didn't tell you?" Joey asked

Natalie shook her head

"Sam's her father which makes you her aunt." Jayden said

"Oh my god! I have to call my family." Natalie said

Natalie went to call her family and told them to come to the hospital. Jayden went back inside to see how Jessica was doing in surgery. All that time though will he was thinking of one thing on that day.

"I asked her to marry me and a shooter came and shot her."

~Flashpoint~

Back on the other side of the city the team got Ed's shooter was caught as well as the drug dealers. So they were on their way to the hospital when Winnie called the team on their mics.

"Guy just want to let you know we got Nathan Meyers at a bar near downtown." Winnie said

Sam and Jules sighed in relief knowing that the shooter was caught

"Good is he talking?" Sam asked

"Yeah but there's a problem. He's not the one who shot Jessica"

That relief just wiped off of both of their faces. The team was wondering what Winnie meant by him not being the shooter.

"What do you mean he's not the shooter. It's his car-" Jules started

"Yeah but he lend it to his friend while Nathan was at the bar with his friend. His friends gave him a solid alibi for being at the bar around the time of the kids shooting. On his records though it says he was part of Special Forces for a short amount of time." Winnie said

"So maybe whoever Nathan lend the car to must have wanted him to take the fall." Spike said

"So he wears a Special Forces shirt because Jessica knows the logo." Greg said

"Do you know who the friend is?" Wordy asked

"Yeah they said his name was Curtis Wood."

Jules face just went into horror mode and Sam notice

"Jules what's wrong?" Sam asked

"That's my ex-boyfriend from high school." Jules said

"So he shot Jessica?" Greg asked

"Looks like it and I found out who Nathan's team leader was." Winnie said

"Great who is he?" Sam said

"Sam it's your father."

Sam went into horror mode along side Jules. Curtis and his father are the ones still after Jessica. It was Sam's father all long who paid off the Jules' friends to keep their silence. It was bad enough that his father hated him but trying to kill his own granddaughter was beyond low. Sam then got out his cellphone and made a phone.

"Natalie it's Sam." Sam said

"Where the hell are you? Jessica's been shot and everyone in the city is basically here cheering for both her and Ed's recovery." Natalie said

"Yeah I know that but listen did you call mom or dad about this?"

"Yeah they just got here and dad brought a friend along with him."

Sam made a angry face but tried not to yell. He did bang on the door a few times to get his anger out.

"Okay Natalie call the police, get Jayden to go to Jessica's room now!" Sam yelled

"Why what's going on?" Natalie asked

"Dad's not there for Jessica's concern."

"Well then what's he there for?"

"He's there to kill my daughter!"

Natalie was shocked but did what he told her to do. She rushed over to Jayden who was with his friends.

"Jayden you have to come with me now!" Natalie said

"What do you mean?" Jayden asked

"Yeah what's going on?" Marissa asked

"It's not over. The shooter is in the hospital along with my father. They're here to finish what they started."

"Marissa call 911 right now!" Jayden yelled

Natalie and Jayden ran back inside the hospital to find where Jessica's room was. They informed everyone in and out of the hospital that their were two shooters in the hospital. So they prayed that everyone that both Curtis and Sam's father hadn't found Jessica's room yet.

~Flashpoint~

Team One arrived where the police have scattered all over the parking lot protect the people outside. Jules and Sam ran out of their cars into the building in hoping to find their daughter before Curtis and Sam's father could do anything to her. What they found was both of them pointing their guns at both Jayden and Natalie protecting Jessica. Jessica was being released after her surgery went well. She was required to wear a sling for a month. When seeing the situation they raised their guns at them.

"Dad don't you dare!" Sam yelled

"That goes for you too, Curtis!" Jules yelled

Both men turned around and saw the two cops with their guns out while the rest of the team was outside.

"Well hello son." Mr. Braddock said

"Dad what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked

"Cleaning up your mess."

"My daughter is not a mess." Jules said

"She's my niece and your granddaughter." Natalie said

"She's no family of mine. She and her mother ruined my son's life."

"Along with mine and my friends." Curtis said

"No Curtis you did that to yourself. You drugged the drinks which led Sam and Jules to have Jessica. You only wanted to drug one drink for Jules but it got to wild and you lost control of the drugs and the drinks. You wanted to be with Jules that night but couldn't find her but you still were responsible for what happened that night. Then Mr. Braddock paid you and our friends off to keep their silence." Jayden said

"I wanted what was best for my son. When I went to pick up my son from that party I saw him talking to that woman on the roof. Later that week I hear from my sources that she was pregnant. I made sure that this mistake would not come to light in my son's life. I did this for him." Mr. Braddock said

"No you didn't. You did this for you. You made me miss seventeen years of my daughter's life that I could have spent with her. You also ruined people's lives along the way to make sure you got what you wanted. A world where I didn't have a daughter. It was bad enough when my sister died but this was like losing to family members." Sam yelled

"She's not your family!"

"I am his family and I had about enough of this!" Jessica yelled

Everyone looked at Jessica who was done hiding and was in the line of fire.

"Jessica get out of the way!" Jules yelled

"You got a lot of nerves being in front of all these guns." Mr. Braddock said

"Yeah I get it from my parents. Now here me out. I've known Sam for only a year now but a year is all that took for me to know he was my father. What I can tell you is that he is a better dad that you will ever be. The factor is you wanted your son to be you. I mean you are mad that you want to blame Sam for his sister's death, also having one night with my mother, and leaving Special Forces for the SRU but the really reason your mad is he looked at you one day and said he didn't want to be you. Oh and by the way Sam was right you are in the progress of destroying lives because you ruined his life, my mom's life, her classmates lives, and most importantly my life, not too mention the lives of my mom's family for having them watch her go through all that pain." Jessica said

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but what makes so good for my son's life?"

"Because I'm his daughter but before that I was his best friend which made our bond all the more special. He teaches me how to live life and loves that I already have a career at such a young age. However it's not his life I'm a part of. I'm a part of my mom's life, my friend's lives, my boyfriend's life, and maybe my whole community looks up to me too. I have friends at my soon to be former high school who love me the way I am. I'm the leader of photography group at my school for four years. It's sad that I'm going to be stepping down from that soon. I've been through so much in my life and if my life has to end here tonight than I guess I should say my last words here."

"Jessica don't!" Jayden yelled

Both men raise their guns at Jessica knowing that she's going to give up but Sam and Jules kept their guns up at them.

"Now what could that be?" Curtis asked

Jessica looked up to see Spike and Wordy on the last floor with gun filled with rubber bullets. She smiled and looked at the two men with her hands up.

"Rubber bullets. Fire!" Jessica yelled

Spike and Wordy fired the rubber bullets at Curtis and Mr. Braddock and that made them drop their guns. Sam and Jules dropped their guns and went to restrain them till the whole team came down to arrest them.

"Your making a big mistake son! If you do this we're done!" Mr. Braddock yelled

"We're already done. You're no father of mine." Sam said

"Yeah you're so not mine anymore either!" Natalie said

Team One arrested both the men and dragged them outside where the crowd was booing and throwing stuff at them before entering the squad cars. Jessica then looked at both Sam and Jules for a moment, ran up to them, and hugged them while crying. The three of them stayed in that tight embrace for so long that nothing could break them apart.

"I'm so sorry!" Jessica cried

"It's okay. You're okay that's all that matters." Jules said

"Yeah you're everything to us. Don't ever doubt that for one minute." Sam said

"I love you guys."

"We love you too sweetheart."

"That goes for us too!" people in the back said

They turned around to see the whole team, Jules' family, Sam's family, Jessica's friends, Jayden, and everyone they could think of was possible there. The team came up and came into their group hug.

"Wait a minute. Jessica how did you know they were up there? Sam asked

"While I was hiding behind Jayden and Natalie I was looking up to see Team One was up there. I gave them some hand signals we I learned from the boss and told them to go less lethal. So while they were doing that I did what the boss would do. Talk before tactics." Jessica said

"She is some sneaky kid." Jules said

"Yup she is." Greg said

Jules' family then came up to see Jessica one by one. Samantha the cousin Jessica knew the most was glad she was fine. All her uncles were happy their niece was safe from harm. Natalie gave her niece a kiss on the check and gave her a big hug. Then Sam's mom came to see her granddaughter. She cried while hugging her. Why would her own husband do this to her own son? Having no daughter in his life. She was already saying she was going to divorce him. All the friends from school were their talking to Jessica about her recovery and what was going to be done about it because the whole school offered to help her out if she needed time off from school. Lastly Jayden came up and kissed her on the check.

"Jessica there was one thing you forgot to do." Jayden said

"What's that?" Jessica asked

"Oh were you going to say yes?" Marissa asked

"Say yes to what?" Jules asked

"I call dibs!" Amy said

Everyone then started talking random ways but Jessica couldn't take so she said her answer.

"Yes!" Jessica yelled

Everyone stopped talking after what she said

"Yes to what?" Sam asked

"I'll marry you, Jayden." Jessica said

Everyone had stunned looks on their faces. Then Sam and Jules then looked at both Jessica and Jayden

"Not now but after we did some years at college." Jessica wanted to conform

"I asked her before she got shot in the parking lot. Now I'm asking for is your blessing to marry your daughter in the near future." Jayden said

"You don't have to ask me twice." Jules said

Sam and Jayden shook hands

"You really make my daughter happy. Take care of her when that day comes." Sam said

Everyone gave their blessings to the teens and then turned around to see Ed and Clark coming down with his new daughter in his arms. Everyone came up to him and were in awe of the little baby. Then it was time to take Ed to surgery on his arm. Clark took the baby and the nurse took Ed to the OR for surgery.

"Well if you guys don't mind I really want to go home." Jessica said

"Yeah we could all us a days rest." Greg said

Everyone left the hospital to go home. They did get a cheer from everyone in the crowd outside waiting. All of them waved goodbye and headed for their cars. Jessica, Sam, and Jules were heading off to his apartment. This was a time they needed to be together as a family.

~Flashpoint~

Sam opened the door to his apartment and let Jessica and Jules go in first

"Well that was a day I'll never get out of my head." Jessica said

"Why's that?" Sam asked

"Because I got shot, Ed got shot, Sophie had the baby, Jayden asked me to marry him, your dad gets arrested, and the whole city was there to support me and Ed. I kind of feel sad for you in a way. You gain a family member and you lose one in the same day."

"Hey my father made his choice. So you have nothing to feel bad about. You are my first concern and you will always will be."

"Same with me." Jules said

Jessica smiled and hugged her parents

"I'm going to bed. Oh by the way I'm taking the whole week off so my friends are going to drop by now and then to give me my school work I missed." Jessica said

"That's fine. Night." Jules said

Jessica left for her room leaving Jules and Sam alone

"This was one crazy day." Sam said

"Yeah but in the end our family stood in tack." Jules said

"So you are saying we're a family now?"

Jules smiled and nodded

"About earlier are you sure about this?" Sam asked

"There's no place I would rather be." Jules said

Sam smiled and leaned in and kissed Jules. Then the two of them went into Sam's room for their own time together. What they didn't know was their daughter was hearing them talk from her door. Jessica thought to herself that she was one lucky girl. Her family was back together, her and Jayden got engaged, she was somewhat famous in her community, and Ed was going to be fine along with his family. She from here on in things will get better.


End file.
